A Love of Convenience
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: A Rewrite of the Blackout of 2006. Jarly. I originally labeled this M, but its not that bad. Just be cautious please.
1. The Blackout Rewritten

Dear Readers: Hi

**Dear Readers: Hi! I know I shouldn't start another story and I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this, but I had a sudden urge to rewrite the Blackout scenes where Liz and Jason conceived Jake. I vaguely remember this time because I was not watching GH much but I think I remember enough. I will be changing events as they fit my story. Please enjoy and leave feedback!**

Jason slammed the penthouse door and headed straight to the mini fridge he had in the living room. He passed the beer bottles and went straight for the tequila, he just wanted to forget everything he just saw and drink himself unconscious and hopefully not remember a thing when he woke up. He couldn't believe Sam would sink as low as to sleep with her mother's husband, who jut happened to be the one guy Jason loathed the most… Ric Lansing.

He was a third of the way through the bottle when he heard a knock at the door. He half expected it to be Elizabeth since she'd been following him around like a lost puppy since she'd found out about his and Sam's split, even though she was married.

But to his surprise he found Carly instead, of course the one time he wasn't expecting it to be her, "Carly! I though you were out searching for Jax." Carly pushed her way into the penthouse and plopped down on the couch, "I was… I was halfway to Australia when I realized something… Why should I track down a man who left me? If he wanted me so bad, why isn't he here with me? So I had the pilot turn around and come back. I'm done chasing after men that don't want me"

Jason plopped next to her. She looked down and saw his tequila bottle, "What happened to you?" she asked as she took the bottle from him and began taking swigs. "Why do you ask that?" Carly looked at him like he was dumb, "Come on Jason. I know you better than anyone, and you only drink tequila when something bad has happened and you just want to forget". Jason took the bottle back, he hated that she knew him so well sometimes, but other times he loved that she knew him so well. He took on large swig before he told her; "I caught Sam having sex with Ric" Carly looked at him in disgust.

"Are you serious? Ewww!! Why the hell would she sleep with him? He's her mother's husband for one, Sonny's brother, your enemy and he's just gross and creepy!" Jason chuckled lightly, "I know… I don't want to think about it anymore… it makes me nauseous" Carly laughed, "Me too" The friends each took turns drinking the bottle as they mourned over their failed relationships.

Carly looked at him slyly, "You know we should just get married" Jason looked at her like she was crazy, "Why?" Carly smiled, "Because we would be perfect together. We're hot in bed, we're best friends, we're not in love with each other so there won't be any broken hearts… and we could sleep with others as it pleased us without all the strings and emotions" Jason couldn't believe it but he actually thought it wasn't a half bad plan… it must have been the tequila.

"How do you know we are hot in bed? We haven't slept together in 10 years." Carly smiled sexily at him, "Well there's only one way to find out if we still got it" Before Jason could even think about refusing her, she had her lips on his and her tongue was begging for entrance. He allowed it in and began unbuttoning her blouse. Neither knew why they were doing this or wanted to stop. They just wanted to lose themselves in something other than the pain of losing the ones they loved.

Carly pulled her mouth off his long enough to discard his shirt and then pulled him back as they continued their battle of tongues. Their pants had gotten discarded quickly, as did their undergarments; and before they knew it they were naked on the floor. Jason pulled back slightly to look into her eyes as he slid into her and watched as she closed her eyes briefly in pleasure.

He smiled in pride as Carly immediately began to moan and match his rhythm, as if they'd never be separated… as if they'd been doing this dance everyday for the last ten years. They were both in ecstasy as they made love over and over again.

Each basked in the after glow as Jason lay on the floor with Carly's head on his chest, her hair spread out all over the place. He gently ran his fingers through it as he drifted off to sleep with his best friend and, for tonight, lover sleeping peacefully on him.

Carly awoke first as the sun shone through the large glass doors of Jason's penthouse disturbing her from her slumber. She groaned slightly and snuggled closer to the warm body lying next to her. She could help but notice her body ached horribly and her head pounded just as bad. Just then she realized she was lying with someone else. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Jason's sleeping face. She looked down in horror to find they were both naked and sleeping on the floor.

She jumped up as fast as she could, startling Jason from his deep sleep, "What the hell?!" Jason looked at her trying to cover her body with the blanket he kept on his couch and noticed he was naked as well. His body hurt, as did his head, and he couldn't figure out where his clothes were. He got up slowly as he searched for his clothes. He quickly found his boxers and put them on as Cary tried to find her clothing as well, "Jason… what did we do last night?" Jason looked at her incredulously, "We had sex Carly" Carly rolled her eyes.

"I have figured out that much. How the hell did we let it get that far?" Jason shrugged, "Broken hearts and tequila is my best guess"Carly stopped and looked at him in shock, "How you can be so calm and collected about this?" Jason shrugged his shoulders again, "Because it's your job to freak out while I have to be the calm one" Carly sighed and sat down on the couch with her head buried in her hands, "Okay… I remember coming over and drinking with you… I remember suggesting we get married…" Jason nodded, "And then we decided to see if we were still hot in bed together"

Just then the doorknob started to turn and Sam McCall walked in. To say she was shocked to see Jason in just his boxers, while Carly was wrapped in just a blanket, would be an understatement, "What the hell is going on here?" Carly smiled to herself and rose from the couch to join Jason's side, "What does it look like Sammy?" Sam looked to Jason who just wrapped his arm around Carly's side and pulled her closer, "Do you mind? You're kind of interrupting us" Sam laughed at the irony. Carly had interrupted her and Jason more times than she could count and now she's being accused of interrupting them, "Jason… how could you?"

Jason's temper flared as he yelled at her, "No Sam! How could you! I saw you last night with Ric!" Sam stepped back as though she'd been punched, "I… I…" Carly smiled, "You don't know what to say? I have a question though… How could you do it? There's no way I could have willing slept with him without getting sick" Sam glared at her, "Jason I can explain…" Jason stopped her, "I don't need an explanation, just go and don't come back" Sam felt the tears burning her eyes but wouldn't give Carly the satisfaction of seeing her cry. So she turned on her heels and got out of there as quickly as possible. Carly laughed softly and then kissed Jason's cheek.

"Well as fun as that was. I really need to be getting dressed and get back to the boys. They'll be glad I cut my trip short" Jason nodded, "Do you want a ride?" Carly shrugged her shoulders, "Sure" Jason nodded "Okay… just let me go take a shower and then we can leave" Carly nodded and then smiled devilishly, "Mind if I join you?" Jason thought about it and then shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? We've already gone this far" Carly laughed as they both ran up the stairs to the bathroom, where they took an extra long shower.

Carly sat silently next to Jason in his SUV as the hangover wore off and more memories of last night came back to her, "Jason…" she started as she looked at the window, "Do you regret last night?" She was now looking at him gauging his reaction. He was silent for a moment, "No, not really. I'm in shock that I actually gave into your flirtations and sexual advances, but I don't regret it… why? Do you?"

Carly thought about it, "No I don't… as long as it doesn't change our friendship" Jason smiled, "Nothing will change our friendship. It was one night…. and one shower. That's all" Carly nodded, "You're right… it was one night… and besides we used a condom… didn't we?" Carly had remembered almost every detail from last night, except the part where Jason put a condom on. Jason too was still blurry on that, "Yeah I'm almost positive we did" Carly nodded.

They had to of used a condom because her getting pregnant would definitely change their friendship forever and that was the last thing either of them wanted.


	2. A month later

Within the next month a lot of people's lives changed in Port Charles

Within the next month a lot of people's lives changed in Port Charles.

-Maxie Jones found out she was pregnant with Lucky Spencer's child, causing Elizabeth Spencer to leave town with her son Cameron.

-Sam McCall found out she was pregnant with Ric Lansing's child, causing dissolution of her relationship with her mother and a divorce between Ric and Alexis Davis.

-Lulu Spencer found out she was pregnant with Dillon Quatermaine's child, causing a divorce between Georgie Quartermaine and Dillon.

-Robin Scorpio found out she was pregnant with Patrick Drake's child, causing a major rift between the couple since he didn't want kids.

Carly couldn't believe her ears as her mother relayed all the unplanned pregnancies in Port Charles. Carly had left town for a couple weeks with the boys. She had felt they all needed a vacation. But once she got back in town she called her mother and invited her to lunch so she could catch up on all the gossip. "How in the world did all these women get pregnant?" Bobbie sighed, "Apparently one of the Quatermaine's companies, a condom factory, had produced a whole shipment of faulty condoms causing a ton of unplanned pregnancies". Carly shook her head in disbelief.

She still couldn't remember if she and Jason had used a condom their night together and now she's finding out that the condom they might have used could be faulty. She zoned back into her conversation as her mother expressed relief that Carly hadn't been sleeping with anyone lately or else she could very well be pregnant too. Carly tried to laugh it off, but Bobbie saw right through it, "Carly? You haven't been sleeping with anyone have you?" Carly knew there was no lying to her mother, "Well not sleeping together, but we did spend one night together" Bobbie closed her eyes, "Please tell me it's not Sonny" Carly laughed, "I can honestly tell you it is not Sonny" Bobbie sighed, "Okay, then who?"

Carly took a deep breath, "It was Jason" Bobbie looked at her in shock, "Jason?!" Just then the man of the hour stepped off the elevator and heard his name. He looked over to see Carly with Bobbie and made a bee line for their table, "We need to talk" Bobbie shook her head, "I'm going to go make sure the boys are behaving" Carly nodded as Jason took Bobbie's vacated seat. "Where have you been? You leave without a word to anyone… is something wrong?" Carly shook her head, "No, nothings wrong. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I figured the boys and I could use a vacation, so we went down to Florida and visited Disney world and played in the ocean" Jason sighed.

"You had me worried, I thought you were avoiding me" Carly laughed uneasily and diverted her eyes, "Why would I be avoiding you?" Jason looked at her suspiciously, "What's going on Carly? I thought we agreed we wouldn't let that night change our friendship" Carly nodded, "I know… I just needed a break okay between Jax and Sonny and then that night I just needed sometime away from Port Charles" Jason nodded, "I understand… it's a good thing you didn't get pregnant… have you heard about the epidemic?"

Carly smiled; "Yeah… thank God that wasn't us" Jason nodded and got up, "I have some business I have to go work on… I'll talk to you later?" Carly nodded; "Of course" He smiled genuinely and kissed her cheek as he walked out of the restaurant. Bobbie returned, "So?" Carly looked at her questioningly, "So what?" Bobbie looked at her knowingly, "So… did you tell Jason you're pregnant?" Carly's eyes got big as she looked at her mother, "How do you know?" Bobbie gave her a '_gimme a break' _look, "Carly you're my daughter, I think I could tell if you were pregnant" Carly rolled her eyes, "No I didn't tell him" Bobbie glared, "And why not young lady?"

Carly sighed, "Because I'm not ready. Jason is relieved that I'm not pregnant; we agreed our friendship wouldn't change just because we spent one night together. I'm not ready to tell him that it has changed… don't worry, I will. Once I'm ready" Bobbie sighed, "Okay honey. I trust you. I have to get going. I'll talk to you later. Give the boys a kiss for me and take care of my grandchild" Carly smiled, "Of course mom" Bobbie kissed her forehead and left.

Carly entered her office at the Metro Court and plopped down on her couch, covering her eyes with her arm, "God! Why is this happening to me? What did I do to piss you off so bad?" Carly thought back to the day she found out she was carrying Jason Morgan's child.

_Michael, Morgan and her had been enjoying their time in Florida. They had visited all the Disney Parks and more when she began feeling ill. She thought it might have to do with all the rides and the junk food they'd been consuming non stop, but she knew better. She had only felt this way three times in her whole life. When she was pregnant with Michael, when she was pregnant with Sonny's child that she miscarried, and when she was pregnant with Morgan. She decided to spend the day at the beach house they had rented and let the boys play on beach while she took five pregnancy tests. She didn't want to be unsure. Sure enough every single one of the tests gave her a positive. She had been upset first, but then was happy… how could she not be happy to be carrying Jason's child. She had dreamed about it for so long. The only problem was Jason's reaction. So when she got home she went to Mercy since she knew she wouldn't run into anyone she knew and was examined by their OB. unfortunately her plan had backfired and she ran smack dab into Maxie Jones. Both women were trying to avoid people they knew and agreed to keep each other's secret. _

Carly placed her hand on her stomach, "Don't worry sweetie, your daddy will know about you… he may not be as excited as mommy is when he first finds out, but he will love you with all his heart and devote everything he has to you… because that is just how he is".

Across town, Jason sat in the quietness of his penthouse relieved Carly was okay. He had panicked when she's left town without a word, but he had easily tracked her down. He had debated joining her, but he figured she was trying to escape him. They had promised their friendship wouldn't change, but it did and they couldn't go back. Jason had to admit he had been hoping she had gotten pregnant.

When he first heard about the faulty condom incident he had prayed he would get a phone call from Carly saying they had created a life. But even face to face she didn't say anything and had been relieved that she wasn't pregnant. Jason had to admit he should be relieved but he just couldn't help it. He kept thinking about a little girl that had one half Spencer and one half Morgan. He hadn't thought about it in ten years, but he was now. He found him self longing for that daughter.


	3. Leaving

Carly knocked cautiously as she entered her best friend's penthouse

Carly knocked cautiously as she entered her best friend's penthouse. She'd never done it before and it felt weird, but she thought she should do it just to be safe. Jason smiled when he saw it was her. "Come in!" Carly smiled back and let him lead her to the couch. They sat down together and then came the awkward silence. Jason went to say something, but then stopped himself. Carly went to say something, but they stopped her self. Finally Jason broke the silence.

"Carly this is ridiculous. We have had sex before and then remained best friends." Carly nodded, "I know, it just feels different this time" Jason nodded, "I know" Carly looked at him determined to tell him about the baby, "Jason there's something I have to tell you" Jason sighed, "Yeah I have something I need to tell you too" Carly nodded, "Why don't you go first?" Jason took a deep breath, he didn't know how she would take the news but he had to tell her, "Carly I'm going to be leaving town for a little while"

Carly felt her world darken, "Why?" Jason sighed, "For the same reason you left with the boys, I just need sometime away from Port Charles. The business, Sam, Liz, and now I need time to think about where I want this thing between us to go" Carly looked at him in disbelief, "Liz is out of town and there is nothing between us Jase, it was one night… wait are you going to be with Liz?"

Jason couldn't believe she had said that, "Hell No! Liz and I wouldn't never ever work out. But there is something between us Carly and before we jump into it blindly and hurt everyone around us, I think we should take some time and make sure we want to do this" Carly couldn't comprehend what he was saying, "So you want to be together as a couple, but first we have to spend some time apart to make sure that we want to be together as a couple?" Jason nodded.

"Jase that doesn't make any sense!" Jason closed his eyes and groaned, "Carly it's not just you and me anymore. There's Michael, Morgan, Sonny, Jax, Sam, Bobbie, the Quatermaines" _the baby_ Carly finished in her head, "When have you ever considered the Quatermaine's feelings?" Jason gave her a look, "You know what I mean Carly"She sighed and diverted her eyes, "How long will you be gone?" Jason shrugged his shoulders, "How ever long it takes" Carly nodded and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you Jase" Jason held her tightly, "I love you too Carly".

They pulled back and stared into one another's eyes as their faces drew closer and their lips touched. Jason wound his hand into her hair and deepened the kiss. Carly turned her body so she was aligned with his as his hands found her hips and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he began carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom.

He gently placed her on the bed and each began removing their clothes until they were both naked. Jason joined her on the bed and they continued to make love. It was different than their night a month ago. It was gentler, more loving. They spent time exploring, touching, kissing. Once they were finished they just laid in bed basking in their love for one another.

Jason lay spooned behind Carly as their clasped hands rested on her abdomen, where their child lay peacefully. Carly felt like she should tell him, it would definitely get him to stay in Port Charles. But she couldn't do that. She knew why he needed to get away and think; and she would not be the reason he stayed and later regretted what they were trying to start. No, she figured she would let him go, he'd probably only be gone for a couple weeks at the most and then when he returned she would tell him.

She wouldn't be that far along anyways, so he wouldn't miss much, just morning sickness and breast tenderness… the boring stuff. She smiled, he would be so sweet taking care of her, holding her hair as she got sick, making her eat healthy and sleep more. She couldn't wait, but for now it would be her little secret. She felt Jason stir slightly and snuggled into his arms more, drifting off to sleep with dreams of her family with Jason filling her head.

The next morning she awoke to a sudden coldness in bed. She quickly shot up expecting to find Jason had already left. But to her surprise he was standing next to the bed getting dressed. He smiled lovingly at her and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Good Morning Sexy" Carly laughed softly, "Good Morning" She went to get of bed but had to set back down when a wave of dizziness hit her. Jason was at her side in an instant, "What's wrong?" Carly brushed him off, nothing I just got up too quickly. I'm fine".

Jason looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure?" Carly nodded and smiled reassuringly, "Yep, I'm fine." Jason nodded, convinced, and continued to get dressed. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for, but it was apparent that Carly was just dizzy. Carly slowly stood and felt the nausea come she quickly made up some excuse about taking a shower and walked as calmly as she could to the bathroom. As soon as she had the door shut and locked she turned the shower on full blast and began emptying her stomach in to the toilet, hoping the shower was hiding any sounds.

Jason felt something with Carly was off, but he couldn't figure it out. He guessed it was just still weird for her being with him this way; he had to admit it was weird for him too. That's why he was leaving town, to make sure it was what they really wanted. As long as he was in Port Charles and kept seeing Carly we wouldn't think clearly and only care about being with her. So he had to get away and think without her around.

Carly took a quick shower and emerged refreshed. She and Jason shared a breakfast of donuts and then parted ways to take care of their respective businesses, promising to meet up later so they could say good-bye to one another before Jason left that night.

Carly entered her office at the Metro Court and sighed as she stared at all the paper work she still had to read over. When Jax got back she was going to kill him for leaving her with all the dirty work, although she knew that if he had stayed in town she may not have slept with Jason that night, thus she wouldn't be carrying his child. She could be carrying Jax's. She shivered at that thought. She had cared for Jax immensely but she didn't know if she would want to be connected to him for the rest of her life.

Bobbie entered her daughter's office, "Hi sweetie!" Carly smiled as Morgan came running in behind his grandma, "mama!" Carly laughed as she caught her son who had hurled himself across the room into his mother's arms. She kissed his forehead lovingly, "Were you a good boy for grandma last night?" Morgan nodded his head excitedly as he wiggled to be place back on the ground. Carly put him down and he made his way over to the toy and game set up Carly had in her office.

Carly sat with Bobbi e on the couch, "So were they good? Did Michael fight you about school this morning?" Bobbie shook her head, "Nope they were perfect" Carly rolled her eyes, "Then they obviously weren't my boys. Because my boys are little hellions that scream and yell and fight with me until they've gotten their way" Bobbie laughed, "Well that's how they are for mommy. But for grandma they are angels" Carly rolled her eyes, "Then I guess you'll be more prepared for a third grandchild than I am" Bobbie looked at her sympathetically, "Have you told Jason yet?"

Carly shook her head, "Not yet, before you say anything I had planned to last night. But he told me he was leaving town, so I couldn't" Bobbie looked at her shocked, "He's leaving town? Why didn't you tell him about the baby and then he would stay here?" Carly looked at her, "Because Jason needs some time to think. He'll only be gone for a little while and once he gets back I'll tell him. He deserves to have some time to himself before I drop this bomb on him" Bobbie shook her head, "I hate when I understand your line of thinking… worse when I agree with it" Carly laughed and hugged her, "Thank you momma"


	4. Carly's day

Carly groaned when she heard the pitter patter of little Morgan's feet come bounding down the hallway

Carly groaned when she heard the pitter patter of little Morgan's feet come bounding down the hallway. She knew that in a matter of seconds he youngest son would shove the door open and jump into her bed waking her up and then he would begin talking a mile a minute about all the things he wanted to do today. Carly loved his little morning ritual, usually.

Lately though she had been feeling so sick and so tired she dreaded his ritual. But she never showed it. She would wait in bed for him to come in and then she would grab him forcing him to lay with her and try to make him think she wanted him to go back to sleep. The she would kiss his forehead lovingly and smile as he rambled, similarly to herself. Then she would send him downstairs to have breakfast with his brother while she got ready. It was so mundane of her and it signaled the end of her while and crazy life, but she loved it because of those reasons. She finally had to normalcy and predictable family life she had always dreamt of, the only thing missing was the husband.

As she predicted Morgan came barreling in, she played a little game of try to get Morgan back to sleep, then she listened as he told her about wanting to go to the park and then to Kelly's and finally to daddy's. Carly nodded and told him she would see about that and then sent him on his way. She then went about he second morning ritual which now consisted of vomiting, taking a shower, getting dressed, avoiding the nauseating smells of breakfast, and then taking Michael to school.

When she returned home Morgan immediately started in on his plan for the day, but Carly had to let him down softly, "I'm sorry baby but mommy has to go to the doctor today" immediately Morgan got concerned, "Mommy sick?" Carly smiled reassuringly, "No sweetie she just has to go get a checkup… okay? But how about Leticia takes you to the park and then we can meet up for lunch at Kelly's?" Morgan smiled excitedly, "okay!" Carly laughed and kissed him on the head, "Okay then… I'll call you when I'm done at the doctor" Morgan nodded, "Love you mommy" Carly smiled with tears in her eyes, damn hormones, "I love you too baby"

Carly waited anxiously for the nurse to call her in, she had decided to transfer her case to General Hospital since Dr. Winters had been there for her previous pregnancies and knew her history, besides in a couple months there would be no hiding her pregnancy. She was just hoping no one would find out yet. But the doctor was running late, of course. She tried reading a magazine, but she couldn't help being worried, this was the worst she had ever felt during a pregnancy and she was hoping that the baby was healthy. Just then Maxie Jones appeared. She had come clean to everyone about having an affair with Lucky and that she was now pregnant.

She smiled at Carly, "Finally decided to let everyone know?" Carly quickly silenced her, "Not yet, but I had to come see Kelly. I'm hoping to keep it under wraps for a little while longer… at least until I can tell the father." Maxie nodded, "I understand, I had no choice." Carly nodded, "Yeah Elizabeth leaving kind of blew your secret out of the water" Maxie nodded, "Tell me about it" Carly looked at the young blonde curiously, "So how did my cousin react?" Maxie smiled, "He was shocked, but excited" Carly nodded and smiled knowingly, "And you?"

Maxie thought about lying but decided she could trust Carly, "I'm not the mothering type I'm not exactly sure how I feel yet, but I do know that I want my love my baby and that I want to have it and raise it" Carly nodded, "Well I hate to tell you, but loving your baby is the easy part, although the rest you will learn as you need it. I wasn't a good mother at first… hell I was afraid to even touch my own baby. I left him for the first couple months of his life. But I never stopped loving him. But now I couldn't imagine my life without my kids. They are my whole world and I love them more than my own life. So trust me when I say as scared and nervous and unsure as you are, it will come natural to you when you feel your baby kick, or when you hold him or her for the first time. You won't be perfect, but you'll figure it out. You're smart and resourceful. I believe you will be a great mother. I won't lie to you though… it will not be easy"

Maxie laughed and nodded, "Thank you. I keep getting varying opinions. Some tell me I'm going to be a horrible mother and should just let Lucky raise the baby by himself. Others tell me that being a mother will come naturally. But it's nice to hear someone who wasn't a natural mother and had to learn it. That's what I needed to hear" Carly smiled, "Your welcome. I know that lost feeling. Having an alien invade your body and not quite sure how you feel about that yet. Being afraid of being a responsible adult… can I share a secret with you?" Maxie nodded, she loved secrets, "You remind me of myself so much its scary… but that's not the secret, the secret is that… I hope I'm having a girl"

Maxie looked at her like she was crazy, "That it? That's your secret?" Carly laughed, "Well whenever someone asks you what you hope the baby is the expected response from a mother is, I don't care as long as its healthy, not that I don't want a healthy baby, I do and I will love it just as much if it's a boy. But I have two boys already; I really, really want a girl." Maxie smiled, "Okay then I'll tell you my secret and you have to promise not to tell anyone I said this…" Carly nodded and leaned it closer, "I want a girl too" Carly laughed, "Good so I'm not the only selfish one." Both women laughed as a nurse approached the two, "Carly Corinthos, Dr. Winters can see you now. Maxie Jones, Dr. Lee is ready for you" They wished the other good luck and disappeared into their respective exam rooms.

Carly was relieved to hear everything was progressing well with the baby, she just had to be cautious of stress and she had to watch what she ate, no biggie. Maxie too was doing well, so Carly invited her to a celebratory lunch at Kelly's. Maxie was skeptical at first, "Are you sure you want to be seen with me in such a public place?" Carly smiled, "You're carrying my cousin's child, so that makes you family." Maxie smiled, "Okay then. Let's go. I'm starving!"

Carly smiled as Morgan came rushing into Kelly's he was always so excited and always ran everywhere! She caught him and swung him in a circle as he squealed in excitement. She placed him back on the ground and turned him to face Maxie, "Morgan this is Maxie" Morgan smiled shyly, "Hi" Maxie smiled down at the tyke, "Hi" The three then began their lunch. Morgan told stories about his adventure at the park and Carly and Maxie shared random stories about whatever popped into their heads. Just then Carly's cousin Lulu entered the diner. Lulu approached the two, "Carly what are you doing with her?" Carly stood and pushed Lulu to a corner so Morgan wouldn't see any confrontation, "Lulu, I am a grown woman I can have lunch with whoever I want" Lulu glared at her, "But she is a lying, cheating, whore who broke up my brother's marriage, you know you're cousin" Maxie got up too and was in Lulu's face in a minute, "Talk about a home wrecker, you broke up my sister's marriage"

Carly stepped between the two, "Okay ladies that's enough. We've all made mistakes. All that a matter now is that we take care of our babies" Lulu looked at her shocked, "You're pregnant?" Carly was shocked she had admitted that to Lulu but knew she couldn't back peddle now, "Yes I am, but I'm not telling people. So please don't tell anyone" Lulu nodded, "Yeah well you don't have to worry. I'm not having a baby anymore" Carly and Maxie looked at her shocked, "You miscarried?" Lulu debated lying but decided not to sense they would find out sooner or later, "No I had an abortion" Maxie saw red as she reached around Carly for Lulu, "You stupid bitch! You break up my sister's marriage for nothing! You selfish manipulative w…"

"Maxie! That's enough!" Carly kept the girls apart, "Lulu is entitled to do what is best for her, even if you don't agree. It's not good for you to be getting worked up like this. I think its best we leave" Maxie nodded and left while Carly grabbed a distraught Morgan and followed as Lulu watched in dismay. Carly and Maxie went their separate ways since Carly had to go pick up Michael and Maxie had to go meet her sister for a shopping date.

Carly had called Sonny to see if the boys could come over, they really wanted to see him, but of course, he was too busy. Carly told the boys that daddy had business and that they couldn't go over there tonight. They were of course upset, so Carly ordered pizza rented their favorite movie and they spent the night together. Carly hated whenever Sonny let down the boys, because she was always stuck with the cries and worries. She always had to reassure them that daddy loved them and that he was a very busy man. But she was getting tired of this, sooner or later she would have to talk to Sonny.

Carly had just put the boys to bed when she plopped down on her couch. She couldn't believe how much she missed Jason, he had been gone for a week now, but it felt like it had been months. She hoped he'd hurry up already and get home so she could tell him about their baby. She was going to be entering her second month soon and before long she'd be showing. Just then she heard a knock at the door. Hoping it was Jason she hopped off the couch and bounced to the door with a big smile on her face, "JAS…" Suddenly her smile fell as she saw that it wasn't Jason.


	5. Surprises

Carly's smile fell when she saw it wasn't Jason at her door, but Jax instead

Carly's smile fell when she saw it wasn't Jason at her door, but Jax instead. Jax smiled and kissed her quickly as he entered the house, "I knew you'd be excited to see me" Carly shut the door shocked to see her one time beau. "What are you doing here Jax?" Jax looked surprised by her question, "I'm back and you're the first person I wanted to see. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left" Carly snorted back; "You have a funny way of showing it" Jax looked at her shocked, "What do you mean?" Carly looked at him incredulously, "What do I mean? You leave in the middle of the night. You don't call or even text to let me know you're alright. You just vanish" Jax sat down surprised she was so upset. He thought she'd understand why he'd left and that she'd be excited to see him.

"Carly you knew I took losing John hard. I had to get out of town so I could mourn without seeing Nikolas with him all the time" Carly sat down next to him and gave him a sympathetic look, "I know it was hard, but it was hard for me too. I had just as much invested in him as you did. But you didn't see me running away to lick my wounds. I stayed here and continued my life" Jax hung his head, "Look Carly, I'm sorry. I just did what was best for me. But I'm back now and I want to work on things with you" Carly shook her head and walked over to the window. "I don't think we can be together anymore"

Jax came up behind her, "Carly I'm sorry I left. But it doesn't mean I don't love you or that I don't want to be with you, because I do!" Carly felt the tears coming as she turned to look at him, "Things changed when you were gone. I'm not in a position where I can be with you" Jax persisted, "We can work it out. We love each other" Carly turned to face him and decided he needed to know, "I'm pregnant"

Jax stepped back like he'd been punched, "You're pregnant?" Carly nodded, "Who? When?" Carly sighed and looked to the ceiling, "Please tell me it's not Sonny" Carly smiled, it seemed everyone jumped to that conclusion, not that's a far stretch where Carly is concerned, "No… its Jason's" Jax looked at her shocked into silence. Carly smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. I know this is a shock. It was one night; we were both drunk and grieving. You had left town, Sam had cheated on Jason. One thing led to another and we slept together and now I'm pregnant"

"Well where is he?" Carly was shocked by his response, "Excuse me?" Jax continued, "If you're pregnant with his child then why isn't he here?" Carly paused and bit his lip nervously, "Well he left town… without finding out I'm pregnant" Jax nodded, "Okay then… Jason can leave you pregnant and alone, but I can't leave after my son was taken from me" Carly groaned, "Jax it's not the same. I knew Jason was leaving and I said good-bye to him at the airport. I chose not to tell him" Jax nodded, "Okay then; I can see you've that means we're over. I guess I'll just see you around then" Carly stopped him, "Jax, I would like for this not to affect our business partnership." Jax nodded, "Of course not, we can still be partners, and maybe one day friends"

Carly nodded and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you for understanding" Jax pulled back and nodded, "I would never want to come between you and the man you love. Jason is your Brenda" Carly smiled, "Yeah I guess he is, well the whole soul mate thing anyways" Jax laughed, "Yeah that's what I meant. They're nothing alike personality wise and your relationship with Jason is much different than mine was with Brenda" Carly nodded and then watched as Jax walked out the door.

Carly had just gotten relaxed in bed when her cell phone went off. She immediately answered upon seeing the name flash on her screen, "Hi! How are you?" The person on the other side smiled loving how concerned she was for them, "I'm fine I just wanted to call and see how things are going" Carly smiled, "Fine, but I miss you a lot" They smiled genuinely, "I miss you too" Carly sighed, "When are you coming home?" They sighed heavily hating to have to tell her this, "I'm going to be gone alittle longer than expected" Carly's smile fell, "No Jase you have to come home now" Jason closed his eyes when he heard the brokenness in her voice, "I'm sorry Carly, but when I called Sonny earlier he gave me an assignment" Carly groaned, "What kind of assignment?"

Jason knew Sonny wouldn't want Carly to know, but he had to tell her, "He needs me to take care of some problems we've been having with a rival family and then I have to make my rounds to our partners as a show of good faith and make sure everyone is happy and that things are being ran properly" Carly whimpered, "How long is this assignment going to take Jason? You need to come home" Jason immediately became concerned, "Why is something wrong with the boys?" Carly knew she should tell him about the baby but she really didn't want to do it over the phone. Besides he had to do his job and if she told him about the baby then he wouldn't focus on his mission, he'd be too worried about her, "No, the boys are fine, I just miss you and want you home. I hate not having you here" Jason smiled, "I know I wish I was there too. But I have to do this, it shouldn't take too long. Two weeks tops and then I'll be home… oh and Carly I've made my decision…." Carly held her breath, "Yeah? And?"

Jason smiled knowing she would be ecstatic, "I think you and I should start looking for a place of our own" Carly was shocked, "You want to move in together? Isn't that moving a little fast?" Jason laughed, "When have you ever taken it slow. I just figured now that I have you I don't want to waste any time. Why dance around when we know its going to happen sooner or later anyways." Carly laughed, "Okay then. I'll start looking while you're gone" Jason smiled, "Okay, sounds good, I'll call you later to check in. okay? Love you" Carly smiled in bliss, "I love you too. Bye Jase" Carly fell back onto her bed with the biggest smile ever on her face. Jason Morgan loved her and wanted to be a family with her. Now all that was left was telling him that their family would be starting a little sooner than they had planned.


	6. Telling everyone

Carly sighed as she dried herself off after her morning shower

Carly sighed as she dried herself off after her morning shower. She was relieved that her morning sickness had subsided and she was actually able to enjoy her mornings again, well as much as she can not being a morning person to begin with. She examined herself in the mirror and was horrified to find she was beginning to show. She examined ever angle she could and found that the inevitable had come, she would have to tell other people before she told Jason.

She was beyond upset that Jason's two week assignment was now entering its second month! While she was at home carrying his child entering her fourth month! She calmed herself down and decided tonight she would tell the boys. But first she had to tell Sonny. She was dreading the day she would have to tell her ex-husband his best friend had gotten her pregnant since he was still so territorial over her, but she knew it would be best he hear it from her instead of the boys. She took a deep breath and went to change. She was thankful she'd kept some of her wardrobe from when she was pregnant with Morgan; she had hoped she'd have one more child someday, because she couldn't fit in her normal clothes and she didn't really feel like going shopping. So her old maternity clothes would do for now.

The boys were already off to school so she wouldn't have to worry about them seeing her. She quickly grabbed her purse and headed over to Sonny's. Max was shocked to see her in the dress she's worn while pregnant with Morgan, and even more shocked to see the slightest sign of a pouch underneath that dress. He sheepishly announced her to his boss and then hid for cover, because he knew the shit would be hitting the fan when Sonny found out Carly was carrying Jax's child.

Sonny smiled when he turned from the patio doors to welcome the ex-wife he still loved but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. He looked her from head to toe and shook his head, "Let me guess, Candy Boy knocked you up and then left you high and dry?" Carly rolled her eyes, "No, Jason knocked me up and you sent him away before I could tell him I was pregnant" Sonny stared at her like a deer caught in headlights, "Jason got you pregnant?" Carly nodded.

Sonny immediately went to his mini bar and poured a heaping amount of scotch into a glass, swallowing it all in own gulp. He gasped as the burn it made going down his throat and then took another, "Hey! Slow down" Sonny stepped away from the bar, "When?" Carly sighed as the twenty questions started, "During the blackout"Sonny looked at her funny, "That was three and half months ago!" Carly nodded as he continued, "Does Jason know?" Carly repeated herself, "No, you sent him away before I could tell him" Sonny shook his head, "How long have you two been together?" Carly sighed and rubbed her belly in a soothing motion, "It was one night, we got drunk and got stupid" Sonny nodded, "And now?" Carly looked away knowing he wouldn't like her answer.

"We've agree we're going to see where this goes, slowly" Sonny snorted, "It's a little late for that isn't it… so what did you come over her for, you want me to bring Jason back home?" Carly shook her head, "No Sonny you can't tell him I'm pregnant. I want to tell him myself…in person!" Sonny nodded while she continued, "I just thought that it would be better if you heard about the baby from me instead of from someone else. As you can see I'm starting to show, so I'm going to have to tell people" Sonny nodded and took another swig of scotch. He then turned to her with broken eyes, "I guess this means we're over for good"

Carly looked at him sympathetically, "Sonny you know we're not good from one another" Sonny nodded solemnly, "I know… you were never really mine anyways. You were always his. Whenever you needed someone to talk to, he was there. Whenever you needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there. Whenever you got yourself into trouble, he saved you. I should have never come between you guys, you were meant to be. Btu I don't regret it. I loved you so much and you gave me Morgan" Carly nodded, "I could never regret it either Sonny. I believe that I had to be with you in order to really be ready to have a chance with Jason. I needed that friendship to be built and that transition in order to be able to be with Jason without screwing it up" Sonny nodded in understanding.

He then pulled her into a hug and held on tightly, "I will always love you" Carly smiled, "And I will always love you" Sonny pulled back and kissed her softly, "Be happy and if he ever hurts you, just tell me" Carly laughed, "You couldn't hurt him if you wanted to, you love him too much" Sonny gave her a serious look, "For you I would do anything" Carly smiled, "Thank you for being so understanding. And please don't tell Jason" Sonny nodded, "You have my word" Carly smiled and then said good-bye relieved by the encounter. It felt like a weight had finally been lifted.

Carly was extremely nervous as she waited for the boys to come home. She had no idea how they would react to the baby and most importantly, how they would react to Jason. She knew they loved him like a second father, but she didn't know how they would feel about him getting her pregnant and possibly being in a relationship with him. Just then the boys came barreling in the door laughing. "Hi mom!" they said in unison Carly smiled and held her arms open for hugs. They then sat down knowing she had to talk to them. Carly laughed at their instincts. "Okay well there's something mommy has to tell you and I hope you guys are happy" They each nodded as she continued, "Well in about five months you guys are going to have a little brother or sister"

Both boys were silent at first as they let the news sink in. Then they each grew big smiles on their faces as they threw their arms around their mom, "That's awesome!" yelled Michael, "Does that mean you and dad are going to get back together?" Carly's smile fell, "No sweetie… daddy is not the baby's father" Michael looked confused as did Morgan, "Then who is?" questioned the younger boy. Carly took a deep breath, "Uncle Jason is" Each boy didn't know what to say and Carly became worried, "Say something!"

Mogan went first, "Does that mean he's going to be our new daddy?" Carly laughed, "No you will still have your daddy" Carly looked to Michael, "What do you think Mr. Man?" He stayed silent a little longer, "Are you and Jason going to get married?" Carly stopped she had no idea where Jason and her would go, "I don't know Mr. Man. Maybe someday. Would that be okay with you?" Michael smiled and nodded excitedly, "Yeah! I love Jason! I think it would be awesome if you two go together!" Carly laughed and kissed his forehead, "I'm so glad to hear that. I thought you guys would be upset"

Michael and Morgan looked at her like she was crazy, "Please! Uncle Jason is the one guy who always makes you smile. I'm glad he's going to be around more" Carly laughed as she conversed with her sons about the baby. Michael didn't care what Carly had since he already had a little brother and a little sister, but he knew Carly wanted a girl. Morgan couldn't decide he was just so excited he wouldn't be the youngest anymore, which led to a new set of discussions when Morgan asked Carly.

"Will you love the new baby more than me" Carly looked at him hurt, "How could you even ask that?" He shrugged, "Well Michael is you first baby so he's super special. And now the baby will be the youngest baby so they will be super special…" Carly smiled as she pulled him onto her lap, "Yeah but you are my miracle baby, and you're Morgan! No one could ever take you place and I could never love this baby more than I love you. I love all of you equally because you're all special in different ways" Morgan looked confused, "You love us all more!" Carly laughed, "You each have an equal part of my heart. No one's part is bigger than the other's okay?" Morgan nodded.

Carly smiled as she picked up the stray toys that had gotten in the living room when there was a knock on the door, "It's open" she yelled busy trying to clean up. She turned to see who it was when she didn't hear them say anything and dropped everything she was holding in a gasp. The intruder was shocked as well as they stared at her in a maternity dress. Carly's face broke into a smile as she ran into his arms, "Jase! You're home!" Jason smiled as she lifted her into the air and held her extra tight as he soaked in her fragrance and the feel of having her in his arms. He had missed her so much, but it was now when he realized it the most.

He placed her back on the ground and took in her appearance again, "Are you pregnant?" Carly smiled and placed her hand on her bump, "Yeah… congratulations daddy" Jason looked at him in shock, "Daddy?" Carly nodded, "The night of the black out… remember" Jason nodded as he led her over to the couch, "Why didn't you tell me sooner. I would have come straight home" Carly smiled as she ran a hand through his hair, "Because I knew you had to do this. So I figured it could wait until you got home. Besides all you missed was morning sickness and fatigue" Jason gave her a stern look, "I would have been here to help you" Carly nodded, "I know, but I was fine. I had my mom" Jason shook his head.

He cautiously placed a hand on her stomach with tears in his eyes, "I'm going to be a daddy" Carly smiled and kissed his forehead as he gently placed his head on her stomach, "I always knew you would be the mother of my child" Carly laughed, "Yeah okay… more like I was the one you hoped wouldn't be the mother of your child" Jason looked at her hurt, "Never. You are the most amazing mother I have ever seen. I couldn't have pictured anyone else beside you as my child's mother" Carly smiled, "Yeah well I had always hoped that one day I would be carrying your child. I guess dreams do come true"

Jason smiled and kissed her softly, "The boys asleep?" Carly nodded; "Good because I have been dreaming about this for the last two months" Just then Jason scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs; where they made love all night.

Carly sighed as she rolled over and snuggled closer to Jason. She felt like it was a dream that she didn't want to wake up from, until she heard the pitter patter of Morgan's feet. She quickly shot up and tried to wake Jason, "Jason, Morgan's coming!" Jason quickly jumped out of bed and threw on his shirt and boxers as Carly threw on shorts and tank top, "Do the boys know about us?" Carly nodded, "Yeah I told them last night, they're happy, but I don't want them finding us naked in bed!" Jason laughed, "Yeah that would be a lot to take in" Carly threw a pillow at him as he got back in bed. Just then Morgan burst into the room and onto the bed, "Mommy! Jason!"

The little boy threw his arms around his uncle, "I missed you!" Jason laughed and hugged the little boy he considered a son, "I missed you too!" Morgan settled between them as Carly pushed him down, "Okay time to go back to sleep" Morgan giggled, "No mommy we have to get up!" Carly closed her eyes and pretended to snore, "Mooommmmyyyy! Morgan whined, "Its light outside! Its time to get uppppppp!" Carly smiled and pulled him down tickling him. Jason laughed as he watched mother and son interact. Carly just glowed in Jason's eyes and he felt his heart swell as he thought about her doing the same routine with their child.

Morgan ran downstairs to eat breakfast with his brother while Carly and Jason got up to get ready for the day, "What are your plans for today?" Carly questioned, "I have to go meet with Sonny and then I'm free all day" Carly smiled, "Okay, why don't you come by the hotel and we can have lunch. I think there are some things we should discuss" Jason nodded, "Okay, sounds good" He placed a passionate kiss on her before heading down to join Michael and Morgan.


	7. Future

Carly smiled as she entered Sonny's office, Jason and Sonny looked up immediately ending their conversation. "Oh no the woman has entered better stop out conversation because she realizes we are more than simple coffee importers" Sonny and Jason laughed as Jason kissed her cheek, "You two do realize I have been in this life for over ten years now. I've dealt with almost all your associates, business partners, and enemies. You don't' have to clam up as soon I enter the room" Sonny just shook his head as Jason kissed her lips softly, "You know we only do that to protect you. The less you know the better should the cops ever interrogate you or, God forbid; one of our enemies kidnaps you and tries to get you to tell them what you know."

Carly rolled her eyes, "No your psycho brother kidnaps me to steal my baby" Sonny was speechless, Carly hadn't brought that up in a long time, but Jason knew Carly still held that grudge, he did as well. Neither of them could ever forgive Sonny for letting Ric still live after what he put Carly and Morgan through. No amount of groveling or apologizes would ever persuade them to forgive him, or forget. Carly shook the memories of that horrible summer out of her head as she smiled at Jason, "You ready to go yet daddy?" Jason smiled as he patted her stomach, "Yeah lets go find out if we're painting the nursery blue or pink"

Sonny couldn't help but feel jealous, not that Carly was with Jason and not him, no he was happy they had found their way back to one another and that they had finally found happiness. That was what he was jealous of, their happiness and their love for one another. He was jealous of the pure joy expressed on either of their faces when the other walked in the room, the way they couldn't stop smiling, the way they couldn't stop touching each other. He wished he could find that with someone, he wished he could find his soul mate. "Good luck!" he shouted as he watched his best friend and the mother of his sons leave to check on their baby's health.

Carly checked the time on her cell phone for the hundredth time as she tapped her foot anxiously. Jason smiled as he placed a hand on her knee, "Everything will be fine" Carly sighed, "I know, its just that I love this baby so much and it would kill me if anything happens to him or her" Jason pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her hair, "God forbid anything does happen, then we will deal with it together. We can survive anything as long as we are together. Haven't you learned that by now?" Carly smiled as she turned to look him in the eyes, "Promise you won't ever leave me again?" Jason smiled and kissed her gently, "Promise" They shared another kiss as the nurse approached them, "Dr. Meadows can see you now"

The exam went well and they expecting parents waited anxiously as Dr. Meadows got ready to perform the ultrasound. The room went dark as the screen lit ip with the blurry image of baby Morgan. Carly began crying as Jason watched his child in awe. Carly smiled up at him, "She's beautiful isn't she?" Jason smiled with tears in his eyes. He had seen many ultrasounds with Carly and Sam, but it was different when he was looking at his own child, "She's amazing. Words can not describe" Dr. Meadows smiled, she never tired of seeing a couple so in love and the pure joy of seeing their child brought them, "Do you want to know the sex?" Carly nodded, "I'm sure I already know, but sure"

"It's a boy!" Carly's smile fell, "A boy? Are you sure?" Dr. Meadows laughed; she knew Carly was hoping for a girl, "Carly I've been doing this for twenty-five years. I am 100 percent positive it's a boy" Carly sighed as she looked up at Jason who laughed and kissed her forehead, "I promise you, we will have a girl one day. Even if it takes up ten kids" Carly's eyes got big, "I don't think I want a girl that bad, I am the one that has to carry the kid!" The room burst into laughter as Carly remained stunned, "I was just so certain it was a girl!" Dr. Meadows smiled, "I know I was hoping you'd finally get a girl too" Carly smiled and pulled her shirt down as Jason helped her off the exam table. They each thanked Dr. Meadows as they exited the room.

Bobbie smiled as she welcomed them outside the room, "Mom! What are you doing here?" Bobbie laughed, "I saw your name on the log in sheet and remembered you telling me you were going to see what the baby is. So… should I be buying pink or blue?" Carly smiled and placed her hand on her protruding stomach, "Looks like I'm destined for boys" Bobbie smiled and hugged her daughter, "Congratulations" Bobbie then hugged Jason too, "Oh I almost forgot, I have given all the plans for the charity benefit we're having at the Metro Court next month to your hotel manager" Carly smiled, "Thank you mama" Bobbie then excused herself to make her rounds. Carly sighed as she looked up at Jason, "So… what do you think?"

Jason smiled, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy that it's a boy. But I do know how much you wanted a girl" Carly shrugged her shoulders, "Like you said we'll just have to try again" Jason nodded and kissed her, "Well now that that's out of the way. There's another little detail we haven't worked out yet" Carly became confused, "What do you mean?" Jason sighed, "Well you mentioned a nursery, but where?" Carly was still confused, "What do you mean?" Jason smiled, "I guess I'll just have to come out and say it. Caroline Leigh Corinthos, will you move in with me?"

Carly laughed, "Jason I don't think you, I, Spinelli, the boys, and the baby are all going to fit in your penthouse and besides I don't want the boys to not have a yard to play in" Jason laughed, "I meant we should buy a house together; one that is about us and our future." Carly smiled, "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea" Jason kissed her, "Good now lets go spread the good news.

The boys had taken the news fine, Michael was disappointed and Morgan was worried he'd have to share his toys, but they were fine once Carly and Jason reassured them the new little brother would be a good thing. Spinelli was excited of course, he was happy to see Jason so happy finally. Sonny too was happy, teasing Carly about not being able to get along with women, that why she always had boys. The Quartermaines were ecstatic, finally a real heir they thought, but both Jason and Carly squashed those thoughts before they got out of hand. They threatened to never let them see the baby if they tried to turn him into the next heir. And the search for the perfect house for the Morgan family began.

A month passed and not a single hit. Jason grew frustrated reminding Carly that their son was due in a mere three months. But Carly was stubborn, she wanted the perfect house and wouldn't settle for anything less; and being pregnant, she got what she wanted. Finally the day came. Carly had been driving around looking at houses when she saw it. It was on the outskirts of town, had a privacy fence with the most beautiful gate she had ever seen. She approached cautiously and found the gates unlocked. She then drove up to the house, searching for any sign of residents. She entered the house. The entrance was huge and gorgeous with tile floors and a chandelier. The living room was cozy, the kitchen was perfect for them, and the bedrooms were amazing; eight bedrooms total, six upstairs, including the master bedroom; two in the finished basement. There were ten bathrooms, a den, a game room, a bar with a pool table. The grounds were extensive with a pool, gardens, and even a dock to a private lake. Carly knew this was their perfect house. She immediately went home and told Jason about it. They bought it the next day no questions asked.

The two were walking through their new home as Carly pointed out things she wanted to change or add before they moved in but was speechless when they arrived on the terrace. There were flowers everywhere along with candle lights. Carly turned to Jason as he smiled and pulled her into his arms as they danced to the soft music playing. Carly had tears in her eyes as she pulled back to kiss him, "What is all this Jase?" Jason smiled, "A celebration of our future" Carly smiled as he got down on one knee. She didn't think what was happening was actually happening as he pulled out a ring box and revealed a three carat, three stone diamond ring. "Carly we have been through just about anything two people could ever go through together. Marriages, Divorces, Children, Death. You never once left my side. We have hurt each other and we have made each other immensely happy. I can't see myself living in this world without you. You are my past, you are my present, and you are my future. Will you marry me? Carly gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Yes" she whispered. Jason slipped the ring on her finger as he rose up to hold her. He swung her around as she screamed, "Yes of course Jason I will marry you!" They then shared a passionate kiss before christening their new home.

Carly smiled contently as she looked over the details of the charity benefit. She was tired but she had promised her mother that she would be there for at least the beginning. Jason was going to be meeting her at the hotel in about an hour. Carly smiled as she watched her employees hurriedly put the finishing details in order. Maxie had emerged from the boutique sporting a much smaller bump, causing envy from Carly who was at least double, "How do you stay so small?" Maxie smiled, "Good genetics I guess." Just then Maxie's eyes got large, Carly turned to see her first guests arriving.

It was Alan, Emily and Nikolas with a very pregnant Elizabeth, Carly approached them, "Well, well it looks like Lizzie has gotten herself pregnant again" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Yeah you too Carly. Who's the daddy this time? Or don't you know?" Carly laughed, "I should ask you the same thing. I believe you have me beat by one" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "What do you want Carly?" Carly smiled, "I'm sorry I was just in shock. You leave for six months and come back pregnant, I had to ask… so who's the lucky guy?" Elizabeth shook her head, "My husband, Lucky. I came home so he could be part of his child's life" Carly quickly looked to Maxie who looked like she was going to be sick, "My, my Lucky has some super sperm; two women at once!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "And who's the unlucky guy who knocked you up?" Carly smiled, "Jason" Elizabeth eyes got big, "Jason? You're having Jason's baby?" Carly nodded, "Yeah and we're moving in together. Basically, I win" She then turned and walked away.

Next entered Robin and Georgie, followed by Sonny and Max. And lastly were Sam and Ric. Carly felt the vomit rise in her throat at seeing them together but held it back as Sonny approached her, "How you feeling?" Carly smiled, "I okay, really tired and want to go home" Sonny smiled, "Jason coming?" Carly nodded, "He should be here soon" Just then gun shots went off as a group of masked robbers entered the hotel, ""Everybody stay were you are. This is a robbery and if you cooperate it will be over in five minutes"

*** Author's Note: I know I'm moving things along pretty quickly. But I want this story to span a while; through past storylines and current storylines, except with Jason and Carly together, but I also don't want a bunch of chapters. I will obviously be changing certain things as they fit into my story, but I am trying to keep it as close to the real storyline as I can when it comes to certain parts of the story. I am also sure you were all surprised to find out it was a boy! Ha-ha. I wanted to throw in that little twist since every Jarly story is them having a girl or twins. But I also did it for certain story purposes later on. Hope you are all enjoying and please… please leave feedback. It fuels me!!***


	8. The Hostage Crisis Begins

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm pretty sure everyone knows what's happening in this chapter. I just wanted you to know that I will be trying to stick as close to the real dialogue as possible, but obviously things will be changed as they fit into my story. I also changed the format of this story since there is so much dialogue. Enjoy!!***

Just then gun shots went off, everyone in the room acted instinctively. Nikolas shoved Emily and Elizabeth behind him, Maxie and the desk clerk hid behind the desk, Alan blocked Georgie and Robin, Ric shoved Sam behind him, and Sonny pulled Carly behind him; as a group of masked robbers entered the hotel.

"Everybody stay where you are. This is a robbery and if you cooperate it will be over in five minutes"

Everyone watched in fear as the hotel lobby was infiltrated with masked gunman. Maxie's hand slowly reached for the silent alarm.

"Excuse me, excuse me, how badly do you want to be employee of the month?" questioned the main gunman as he aimed his gun at Maxie.

Maxie removed her hand from the button and placed them into the air, "Very good, I doubt you're being paid enough to risk your own life."

He then turned to Carly, "How do you inspire such loyalty and teamwork from your employees?"

Carly stepped forward slightly, he eyes never leaving the gunman's as she spoke, "Everyone on my staff do as you're told, no heroics"

He smiled, "I appreciate your support"

Carly watched him scared for her baby but knowing the sooner she got him out of her hotel the better for everyone. "You can take anything you want"

"And I will, starting with cell phones, PDAs and pagers… please"

His henchmen then began collecting the items as three of the others began spray painting the windows and security cameras, so no one could see in or out. Elizabeth secretly pulled out her cell phone dialing for help.

"No Phone Calls!" shouted henchman 4 as he shoved Nikolas out of the way and grabbed Elizabeth.

"Stop it she's Pregnant!" scolded Emily as Nikolas began pulling at the man, rewarded by getting hit in the head with the butt of henchman 6's gun.

"Okay, okay" Elizabeth relented trying to get the man off her. She handed the phone to the man.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you understand you're putting all of us in danger including Lucky's baby?" asked Maxie.

"And you seemed so demure and quiet. You're a pleasant surprise, But you're going to be trouble"

Worried for her baby's safety Maxie remained calm and cool, "Just rob us and get it over with"

"I apologize for the inconvenience" He then put his gun away as he grabbed Sonny and removed his gun, "Well what do we have here?"

He shook his head in disappointment as he moved towards the front desk, telling henchman 2 to dispose of the gun he had just removed from Sonny.

Carly watched as Sonny's eyes dated around the room and she could tell he was thinking, "What are you thinking?"

"This is no robbery, theses guys are after something"

Just then the henchman began collecting the jewelry from everyone. Carly took off her necklace and Sonny gave them his ring.

"And the rings" insisted the gunman.

Carly looked to Sonny before she removed the ring Sonny had given her with Michael and Morgan's birthstones in it. She then folded her arms across her chest.

"The other one too"

"No"

"Do it Carly" pleaded Sonny.

"Jason gave me that ring and I will wear it until the day I die"

"Give him the ring"

"NO!"

"Is there a problem?" asked one, who's attention had been intrigued.

"Yes, you can have my credit cards, my cash, you can have anything you want in this hotel, but you're not getting my ring."

"You see if I allow you to keep the ring, it would be unfair to the others, now wouldn't it?"

"This is my engagement ring, you have to understand"

"I'm afraid I must insist"

Carly glared at him as she removed the ring and threw it into the bag.

"Did you recognize his voice?" questioned Sonny once he walked away.

"I didn't have enough time you got rid of him so fast"

"Okay from now on no more tricks. Now, has anyone placed anything in the vault in the last twenty four hours?"

Carly looked around spotting her hotel manager Marty, "He would"

Maxie's voice interrupted them, "What are you doing you took everything I have… STOP FEELING ME UP!" she said hitting the henchman.

"All of the hotel's phones have been turned off" confirmed gunman 2 to 1.

"Good. 5 you and 3 go into the vault, and take a hostage with you"

3 grabbed Maxie, "No wait, what are you doing? I'm sorry, okay; I'm sorry… please don't kill me!"

Georgie and Robin went to run after her but were stopped by the gunmen. Everyone was in shock.

Carly quickly decided she'd had enough. She was afraid for her baby's life but she wasn't going to sit by and watch as these mean terrorized her guests. "Take what you want and get the hell out of my hotel Mr. one who ever the hell you are"

She went to rip his mask off, but he grabbed her wrist and placed his gun under her chin.

"Carly don't" pleaded Liz.

"Let go" begged Robin.

"I bet that impulsive steak of yours gets you into a lot of trouble" smirked one as he stroked Carly's cheek with his gun.

"I own this hotel and I'm responsible for everyone in it. I'm not going to let you hurt or bully anyone else" Carly stated defiantly.

"Carly are you out of your mind? What do you think would have happened if you had pulled his mask off?" questioned Alan.

"She's counting on the fact that I won't kill any of you; which is a very dangerous assumption" He threatened as he pointed his gun at her stomach.

Carly face stayed stone cold as she smacked his hand away, "If you know what is good for you, you wouldn't threaten me or my baby"

Sonny crouched down to Marty as everyone's eyes were on Carly, "Did anyone put anything into the vault in the last twenty four hours?"

"He's going to shot her" Marty said distracted.

"Just answer the question please"

"Lorenzo Alcazar put a briefcase in it yesterday afternoon" Sonny nodded and rose up in time to see the desk clerk hit the silent alarm.

In the vault, Maxie watched as the gunmen found what they wanted but panicked when the vault door began to close. She made a run for it, but was shoved out of the way by 5.

Outside, Jason hurried up to the entrance but stopped when he noticed the windows were painted black. He knew then something bad was going on. He checked everywhere, finding a small spot they had missed. When he looked in he saw Max with a gun trained on him.

In the lobby, henchman 5 ran up to 1, "The vault shut on us. Three and the briefcase were left inside"

"What about Maxie?" asked a concerned Georgie.

"She's in there with him"

1 paced as he let the information sink, "You left the briefcase in there you IDIOT!!"

"You won't be able to get into the vault for the next twelve hours" informed Carly.

"Things are about to go seriously wrong. You still have time to cut your loses; but you have to leave now" Sonny said, trying to convince him to leave.

Outside, he police were pulling in front of the hotel getting ready to raid the place, but Jason stopped them, "No don't! If they know you're here someone could get killed"

Inside, Carly and Sonny were working on 1 trying to get him to leave now, and they had almost convinced him until, "THIS IS THE PORT CHARLES POLICE. WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED"

He smiled as he turned to them, "Well now I don't have much of a choice, do I?"


	9. Plans

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, if you haven't guessed yet, I want this story to span the storylines that have occurred on the show from the black out until now while adding my own twists. But I also want to keep this story from being 100 chapters. So I am speeding things along as I see fit… Hope you enjoy and I will try to get the next chapter up in a timely manner***

Carly and Sonny were working on 1 trying to get him to leave now, and they had almost convinced him until, "THIS IS THE PORT CHARLES POLICE. WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED"

He smiled as he turned to them, "Well now I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

He then raised his gun and began firing at the front desk while everyone dunked. "Now that I have your attention we have a long night ahead of us I can't leave without that briefcase and the briefcase is locked up in the vault for the next twelve hours. So there's no reason to spend our time together in unpleasant ways. So we're going to play a little game. We'll call it _Get to Know You._ We're going to go around the room and tell your name along with a word to describe yourself. For example, my name is One, So I would say Fun One. It doesn't have to rhyme but you get more points if it does; and points will be very important as the night rolls on."

He emptied a pencil holder from the front desk, "Anyone who drops this will automatically become a human shield as we leave here."

He handed the pencil holder to Carly, "Go"

Carly took the pencil holder and stared him down as she replied, "Kickass Carly"

"Very good now toss it to someone else"

Carly continued to stare him down as she tossed it behind her back.

Luckily Max caught it. He smiled in relief, "Menacing Max"

He in turn tossed it to Georgie, "Student Georgie"

She tossed it to Nikolas, "Nightmare Nikolas"

He handed it to Emily, "Intern Emily"

She gently handed it to Elizabeth as carefully as possible, "Baby's breath Elizabeth"

She tossed it to Robin whose voice shook with fear as she replied, "Innocent Robin"

She then threw it to Alan, "Doctor Alan"

He tossed it to Sam, "Sweet Sam"

She passed it to Ric, "Slick Ric"

He tossed it to one of the bus boys, "Ready Eddy"

He threw it behind him to Marty; Marty froze.

"Come one now, Come ON! THINK! You had plenty to say about what is in that vault didn't you?! Now come ON! There must have been something kids called you in school. Ladies and Gentlemen! We have our first loser of the night!" he announced cocking his gun.

"MARTY MCFARTY!" laughter emerged from the robbers as he then tossed it to Sonny.

Sonny took his sweet time as he replied, "Michael… Corinthos… Jr."

One aimed his gun at Sonny before breaking out into a smile, "Nice work everyone. Bravo! So now that we all know each other a little better, don't think about yourselves as my hostages, but more as my guests. Sit quietly, behave yourself… or die. It's that kind of a party" he then raised his gun and fired a single shot into Georgie.

She grabbed her abdomen in pain as she fell onto the couch, "Now that you all know I mean business"

Everyone watched in horror as Nikolas removed his jacket so Emily and Robin could apply pressure to Georgie's wound.

Outside, Spinelli ran up to the hotel after receiving Jason's phone call, "How can I help Stone Cold?"

"I need you to get me into the hotel's security cameras so I can see what's going on in there"

Spinelli nodded as he began typing away on his laptop. While the police got a phone call through; and it was short but they were able to find out that Georgie had been shot. Mac was furious as he began shouting orders to his men. But Jason intervened.

"Look Mac I know this is bad, but Georgie has Robin who is a very capable doctor, along with Alan and Emily. You can't go barging in there until we know exactly what we're dealing with. Trust me I'm just as worried, Carly's in there along with my son. There's nothing I'd like to do more than to run in there pull her out and leave, but there are others in there too we have to consider everyone's safety."

Mac nodded, hating that he agreed with the mobster and called off his men. Spinelli ran up to them, "I was able to get connected!"

Jason watched as he saw Emily and Robin work on Georgie while Nikolas was taken away by a gunman, only to be brought back with supplies. To Jason's shock Elizabeth was there and pregnant! He saw Ric and Sam hurdled in a corner and then he saw her. He could tell she was scared but Max and Sonny were surrounding her so that made him feel a little better.

"Okay Spinelli I need a complete layout of the hotel."

Spinelli saluted as he continued typing. Just then Luke ran up, "Morgan what's going on in there?"

Jason filled Luke in until Spinelli found success. Jason formulated a plan, "Okay if I sneak in the basement of the parking garage I may be able to take the service stairs up where I can disarm one of the guards and infiltrate the group, taking them out one by one"

Spinelli watched in awe, "Stone Cold, might I help you in your rescue plan?"

Jason gave him a stern look, "No I work better alone"

"The hell you do! My niece is in there along with the mothers of my grandchildren. I'm going with you"

Not wanting to fight the old man Jason relented. They snuck away from the police, leaving Spinelli outside with a headset so he could help Jason and Luke see what they couldn't. Jason and Luke easily gained entry without attracting any attention. They spotted two of the gunmen walking towards the lobby and knocked them out.

They then stripped them, locked them in a storage closet and put on their clothes to disguise themselves. They then entered the lobby and acted as if they were one of them.

Carly looked around as she tried to figure out a way to get out of there. She scanned for the weakest gunmen when one caught her eye. She looked closer as she waited for him to turn her way and once he did her mouth dropped as she gasped… it was Jason.

She could only see his eyes, but that was all she needed. She smiled as she watched him formulate his plan as she felt all her fear evaporated, Jason had come to save her and he always succeeded.

Luke too, was scanning the crowd as he and Jason tried to figure out how to get everyone out of here.

Carly leaned into Sonny as she whispered, "I wish Jason was here he would be so calm and watchful… but it's too bad he's NOT here"

Sonny caught her meaning as he looked around and spotted Jason standing in the corner. Carly quickly rose off the couch, "Okay Mr. Craig, I am done with this."

Carly grabbed his mask from behind and pulled it off. Craig in turn slapped her across the face as he yelled, "You, my dear, have just made a very big mistake. 7 come take Ms. Spencer to one of the rooms until I decide what to do with the little hellion"

He stood there with his gun trained as he looked around, "7! What are you waiting for!"

Jason felt a jab in the side, "He gave you an order"

Jason quickly walked up to Carly and grabbed her firmly as he led her away. Once they were safely around the corner Jason pulled her into his arms holding onto her for dear life. He then cupped her head as she kissed her lips, "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Carly smiled, "But it got me alone with you… didn't it"

Jason smiled as he shook his head, "Please don't pull anymore stunts like that… I need you to go to the end of the hall, take the service entrance down to the basement and exit out through the garage, Spinelli will be waiting for you outside"

Carly shook her head, "Only if you come with me"

Jason sighed, "Carly we don't have time for this… I need to stay here and try to get the others out too… I need to know you are safe… okay. Don't fight me on this; you need to protect our son"

Carly nodded, "I'm only doing this because I'm pregnant… understand?"

Jason nodded as he kissed her again, "Thank you. I will meet you on the outside"

"Promise? I am not going to be a single mother!"

Jason laughed kissing her one last time, "I promise… now go!"

Carly nodded and quickly left. Jason entered the lobby again as he figured who he could get out next. He debated Sonny, Elizabeth, Sam, or Robin… but there was no way he could get any of them out without causing suspicion.

Just then Luke removed his mask as he grabbed Mr. Craig and aimed his gun at his temple, "Okay Mr. Craig this is how it's going to happen, you are going to call of your goons. You are then going to let everyone leave while you sneak out the back and never return again."

Craig laughed, "Is that so… we'll see about that"

Just then he pulled out what looked to be a detonator as he pushed the button. Carly watched in horror as the lobby was engulfed in flames, "JASON!!!" she screamed as she ran towards the hotel only to be caught by Lucky, "No Carly!" Carly collapsed in tears, "JASON!"


	10. The Search

Carly fought Lucky as he tried to pull her away from the site, "Lucky let go of me! I need to go find Jason!" Lucky continued to hold Carly back, "Carly you can't go in there its not safe. I'm just as worried about Maxie and Elizabeth, but there's nothing we can do we need to be with our sons" Carly broke down in sobs, "My son… he needs his father!"

Lucky wrapped his arms around his cousin in a hug as she cried for her fiancée, Lucky held onto her with everything he had as he held onto the hope that his children were okay, both of them.

Just then, from the rubble emerged Nikolas with an unconscious Georgie and Emily. Lucky rushed to them, "Thank God! You two are alive… is Elizabeth…?" Nikolas' eyes showed his guilt, "I was so concerned about shielding Georgie I lost Elizabeth in the rubble" Lucky's worry continued to increase as he let Nikolas take Georgie to the ambulance where Mac joined them.

He turned to check on Carly only to find her in Sonny's arms. He had emerged from the destruction with Sam and Max. Max immediately led Sam to the doctors to check on the baby while Sonny stayed with Carly, "Did you see Jason?" Sonny shook his head, "Not since he got you out" Carly sighed in relief, "Well then maybe he's okay, maybe he didn't make it back into the hotel yet…. But then where is he?" Sonny forced her to look at him, "Jason is resilient you need to go to the hospital and check the baby" Carly nodded, "You're right I would never forgive myself if anything happened to our son, especially if Jason is…." She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

Sonny rode with Carly to the hospital where everything was okay. The baby was healthy and so was Carly, although her blood pressure was elevated, "Well I currently don't know if my fiancée is dead or alive, so it's a little understandable" Dr. Lee smiled, "I'm sure Mr. Morgan will be fine, but you need to worry about your baby" Carly nodded as she sighed and closed her eyes. Sonny left to check on the kids and let Carly rest.

The news was not very good. Ric Lansing was dead, Maxie Jones, Elizabeth Webber, Alan Quartermaine, Robin Scorpio, and Jason were all missing and there was no sign of the robbers. Carly tossed and turned, she hated hospitals and she hated being helpless, both of which she currently was. Deciding she had enough she threw the blankets off her.

Sonny arrived at the hospital to sit with Carly only to find her gone. He ran to the nurses' station to see if she was getting tests done but they told him she'd signed herself out. Carly carefully entered the big gapping hold that was the Metro Court entrance, she felt desperate as she tried to walk through what used to be he lobby, "Jason!" she called out, "Jason! If you're here please say something!" Carly suddenly heard a groan from the left.

Carly quickly got to the spot and began lifting rubble, "Hold on Jason, I'll get you out" but to Carly's disappointment it wasn't Jason, "Alan… are you okay?" She helped the older man up, "Thank you Carly" she smiled, "Your welcome, there's medical help outside… can you get out on your own?" Alan nodded as he left. Carly was about to go searching somewhere else when something caught her eye.

It was a hand; Carly once again began to lift pieces of the Metro Court's lobby. She gasped when she found the hand's owner, it was Elizabeth… and she was dead. Carly fell back as she let out a sob. She never liked Elizabeth but she never wished death on her and especially not on her baby.

Carly quickly shook herself out of her shock as she saw lights coming toward her; it was the firefighters and police officers. "Over here… I have a body" one of the officers hurried over to her, "Miss you shouldn't be here, it's not safe" Carly shook her head, "No I'm fine I've already been to the hospital… I'm trying to find my fiancée but I found her instead… her name is Elizabeth Webber… she's Officer Spencer's wife… he needs to be notified" the officer nodded and he and his partner extracted Elizabeth's body from the destruction.

Once they were gone Carly continued… she wasn't giving up on Jason no matter how long it took. Carly had just rose to her feet when she felt someone grab her elbow. She screamed in fear only to find Sonny standing there, "Christ Sonny you scared the hell out of me" Sonny was stern as he looked at her, "What are you doing here… you are supposed to be in the hospital resting" Carly gave Sonny an 'are you serious look' "Did you honestly think I would lay in a hospital bed while there's still no word on Jason?" Sonny smiled slightly, "No I know you better than that. That's how I knew to look here when you weren't in your room" Carly smiled, "So does that mean you're here to help me find Jason?" Sonny nodded, "Good let's go that way"

Carly and Sonny headed towards the elevators when they heard shouting, "Somebody please help! We need help in here!" Carly stopped as she listened to the voice, "That's Maxie… she's stuck in the elevator" Sonny ran to get the firefighters as Carly told Maxie they were getting help, "Maxie its Carly… are you okay?" Maxie smiled in relief that someone had found them, "Yes, we're okay!" Carly smiled, "Is anyone else in there with you?" Maxie looked down at the body lying next to her, "Yeah…. Jason" Carly gasped, "Is he okay… why isn't he yelling?" Maxie stared at the older man nervously, "He's unconscious… he's alive but unconscious" Carly felt her body relax, Jason was alive that's all that mattered.

Sonny returned with the firefighters who pried open the elevator doors. They pulled Maxie out first as Mac rushed in and pulled her into his arms, "Thank God you're safe, lets go get you checked out" Maxie nodded as she walked away with her father. The fire fighters then pulled Jason out carefully. He was unconscious but he was safe and alive. Carly rode in the ambulance with Jason as they began working on him. Carly prayed as she waited in the waiting room while the doctors try to figure out what was wrong with him.


	11. Mothers and Fathers

Carly was sick of waiting. Jason had been in the exam room for over an hour and no one was telling her anything, she was about to go barging in and demand answers when Patrick Drake emerged from the room. Carly immediately rose and approached him while Sonny stood behind her to support her incase the news was bad. "So? What's the diagnosis?" Patrick smiled, "Jason has a severe concussion, most likely from getting hit on the head from debris when the lobby blew up. He is still unconscious but I have every reason to believe he will wake soon." Carly sighed as she fell forward into Patrick's arms, "Thank you Patrick" Patrick held her briefly before the paramedics burst through the doors with the next victim of the hostage crisis.

Patrick moved away from Carly to take over when he stopped dead in his tracks… it was Robin. "What… what's her status?" It was then Monica appeared, "I don't think so Dr. Drake this is the mother of your child you are not going to be involved" Patrick's stare was intense as he looked at his superior, "I have the right to know what happened to the mother of my child" Monica nodded as the paramedics relayed what they knew, "She was found buried under the rubble, she's breathing but unresponsive" Patrick nodded as Monica took over. Carly placed her hand on Patrick's shoulder, "Is there anything I can do?" Patrick turned to her and she could see the fear in his eyes, it was the same fear she had had just five minutes ago. Patrick shook his head as he sat in the same seat she had sat in earlier.

Carly took the seat next to him, "Robin will be fine and so will your baby you have to have faith in them" Patrick nodded, "You should be with Jason… he should be getting back from his tests and settled in his room" Carly nodded, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask" Patrick nodded before Carly hugged him good-bye.

Carly entered Jason's room and took a seat in the chair next to his bed. She grabbed his hand gently and kissed it. "Jase, you need to wake up. Your family needs you; you have to be there to see our son. Please Jase. Wake up." Carly placed his hand on her protruding stomach, "Our son needs his father" just then the baby kicked. Carly smiled, "See he's telling you to wake up too" the baby kicked again and Carly laughed, "Apparently he's just as demanding as his mother" Carly's eyes shot up into the deep blue of her fiancé's, "Oh my God! Jase!" She threw her arms around him as he smiled and held her closely. "Thank God you're awake" Jason nodded, "Are you both okay?" Carly nodded, "Yeah Sonny made me come here and get checked out. My blood pressure was a little high but everything else was perfect." Jason nodded, "Who found me?" Carly smiled, "I did"

Jason looked at her confused, "Excuse me? I thought you were here getting checked out" Carly smiled, "Jason do really think I sat in a hospital bed while you were missing?" Jason smiled, "You are too much… what if it had collapsed and you and the baby had died?" Carly shook her head, "Jase, I am fine, the baby is fine, and it's a good thing I went because not only was I able to get Alan out but I also found Elizabeth… unfortunately she died" Jason was shocked, "Elizabeth is dead?" Carly nodded. "Wow… poor Lucky" Carly nodded her head again. "What about you? What happened after you got me out?"

Jason sighed, "I was just getting ready to go back in the lobby when Luke took control of the situation. I tried to run to protect people but the lobby exploded before I could get to anyone. I was knocked unconscious by the blast. When I came to I tried to find people when I heard Maxie shouting. I ran to get her, we had made to the front of the lobby when the remainder of the room collapsed, I quickly pushed Maxie into the elevator but as I ran in I was knocked out by falling debris" Carly nodded as she kissed him, "I just thank God you're alive" Jason nodded as nurse Mir appeared, "Mr. Morgan its good to see you're awake. I need to take you to have tests" Jason nodded as the nurse wheeled him out"

Carly sighed as she wandered back out to the nurse's station to find Patrick sitting on the couch with his head rested on his hands. Carly sat next to him, "What happened with Robin?" Patrick raised his head and Carly immediately saw the tears. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him, "Patrick I'm so sorry" Patrick sobbed as he held her, "Robin took a really bad blow to the head… she's in coma from which she will probably never wake. The baby is strong and healthy… resilient little thing. It's thriving while its mother is dying" Carly felt her heart break for him, "So what are the options?" Patrick sighed, "Keep Robin alive long enough that the baby can grow to term and then take it. Pull the plug and lose both Robin and the baby. Pray for a miracle." Carly nodded, "Has anyone decided?" Patrick nodded, "Mac and Maxie say they want to keep her alive until they can take the baby. If she wakes before that great, but if not then we'll see" Carly nodded, "At least you'll still have your baby to hold onto and love"

Patrick shook his head, "I never wanted to be a father and now they're telling me I'm going to be a single father. I don't think I can handle that" Carly shook her head, "You will be fine. You have Robin's family to help you and you have me. I will help you as much as I can. Our babies can grow up together and be best friends." Patrick smiled. "How's Jason?" Carly smiled as she nodded, "He's good. He's awake and getting tests done right now." Patrick nodded, "I'm glad to hear it. Look I have to go sit with Robin or something… I'll talk to you later" Carly nodded as he walked away.

Carly was about to head back to Jason's room when she spotted Lucky, "Hey! How are you?" Lucky looked lost as he tried to focus on his cousin, "I… I um… just got back from checking on Maxie. She and the baby are doing real well." Carly nodded sympathetically as she lead him to the couches she had just shared with Patrick, "I know about Elizabeth" Lucky nodded, "I don't understand… I barely knew she was pregnant… she just told me the other day and now she's gone?" Carly's heart broke, she knew how much Lucky still loved Elizabeth and had wanted to work things out with her. "I am so sorry" Lucky nodded, "Yeah now I have to find a way to tell Cameron that mommy and his little brother aren't going to be coming home…" just then Lucky broke down in sobs, "Oh god Carly, my son, both my sons, I lost one and I have to give the worst news in the world to the other one. I don't know what I'm going to do" Carly held him as he cried and she cried as well.

She could just imagine Jason trying to have a similar conversation with Michael and Morgan if he hadn't of gotten her out of the hotel before it exploded. She pulled back and forced Lucky to look her in the eyes, "You will pull through this. You have a beautiful little boy waiting at home who needs you more than ever and you have another child on the way that you need to love and support" Lucky nodded, "I better get going I should be with Cam" Carly nodded as he rose off the couch and left.

Carly sighed as she walked back into Jason's room. He smiled and she suddenly realized how lucky she truly was. She began crying as she fell into Jason's arms. Jason grew concerned, "Is everything okay?" Carly shook her head, "No! Patrick has to raise his child alone without the love of his life; his child has to grow up without its mother. Lucky has to raise his son on his own; Cameron has to grow up with his mother. Sam's baby has to grow up without its father, which isn't necessarily a bad thing considering who its father was, but still… and you and I have everything in the world. We have each other; we have two beautiful little boys and another on the way. We are so lucky and it makes me wonder what did we do that was so good? How did we get to deserve having each other and our family when everyone else is losing the people they love?"

Jason sighed as he kissed the top of her head, "I ask myself that all the time. But God works in mysterious ways." Carly nodded, "I love you Jason… so much. I will never take you and our family for granted" Jason nodded, "I love you too Carly, and I promise to do the same" they sealed their vow with a kiss before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


	12. Aftermath

Carly laughed as Jason carried Carly into the house and placed her on the couch, "Jason I am fine you're the one with the double concussions" Jason just shook his head, "I feel fine, you're the one who is carrying our son so you are top priority. First I am going to draw you a bath and then we are going to spend the rest of the day in bed together." Carly smiled as Jason began kissing her. She gently pulled back as she heard the pitter patter of her children's feet, "Jason I am disappointed in you" Jason looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" Carly just shook her head, "You're not thinking like a parent" At first he was confused but soon Michael and Morgan came bounding down the stairs and it became clear.

Jason caught a speedy Morgan and Michael gently wrapped his arms around Carly, "We were so worried… the news said that there had been a pregnant woman killed in the explosion and I was so scared it was you." Carly ruffled her oldest son's bright red hair, "What have I told you about watching the news?" Michael looked away for a moment before Carly forced him to look her in the eyes, "I am fine… you're baby brother is fine… the woman killed was Elizabeth" Michael looked at his mother confused, "Isn't that Cameron's mom?" Carly nodded.

Michael's eyes began to tear up, "Poor Cam… he lost his mom and his sibling" Carly nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. Jason let Morgan down to hug his mother too. Jason smiled he loved seeing Carly and boys together, it was just so natural. Carly pulled back and looked at each of them, "So we are going to help Lucky and Cameron through this, they are family and they need us… okay?" Michael and Morgan nodded their heads, "Okay then… why don't you guys go pick out some movies and we can all have a lazy movie day" Michael and Morgan cheered as they ran upstairs to retrieve the DVDs. Jason sat next to Carly, "You okay?" Carly nodded, "I am the luckiest woman in the world and I intend on celebrating that with my three… well make that four… favorite guys"

Jason smiled as he kissed her passionately.

A Few Days Later…

Maxie couldn't get the gunman who was trapped with her in the fault out of her head. She hadn't told anyone but she had not only seen his face but knew his name.

_Maxie was panicking in the vault as the masked stranger watched her, "I can't die here, I'm pregnant, my child hasn't even gotten a chance at life… we can't die here" the gunman tried calming her, "You're not going to die here, once the vault opens back up I will let you get away before I go back out there" Maxie stopped her pacing and looked into his soulful blue eyes, "Why are you being so nice?" He smiled as he pulled his mask off. Maxie gasped, "You're Johnny Zacchara" he nodded, "Why are you doing this? You're father is like the richest mob boss in New York" Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted away from my family and Mr. Craig offered me a lot of money if I just scare a couple people." Maxie sunk to the floor, "So you never had any intention of killing me?" Johnny shook his head, "I don't know what Craig plans to do but don't plan on hurting anyone" Maxie sighed, "Thank you… I hate this, being so worried about another person's welfare more than your own" Johnny smiled, "I take you this wasn't a planned pregnancy" Maxie laughed, "God No! Getting pregnant was the last thing on my mind, but I am and God help me I am actually excited. I can't wait to have my baby and be a mom… words I thought I'd never hear myself say" Johnny smiled as he watched the beautiful blonde; he could tell she was going to be a great mom._

Maxie was brought back to reality when Mike placed her daily herbal tea in front of her, "Are you going to Elizabeth's funeral today" Maxie nodded solemnly, "I figured I should be there to support Lucky, although I'm not sure I should be there after everything I did to them" Mike looked at her sadly, "No one will care… Lucky needs all the support her can get" Maxie nodded as she rose off the stool to leave. She almost fell when she went to push on the door only to have it pulled open at the same time, but luckily a pair of strong arms caught her.

She smiled in relief but when she raised her head to thank the welcomed stranger her eyes got big, "Johnny?"

Meanwhile…

Carly and Jason entered the church hand in hand. Michael had wanted to come but Carly had explained that it was better he stay at home… a funeral was not some place he wanted to be. Carly hugged her cousin, "How are you holding up?" Lucky looked a mess as he nodded slowly; Carly could tell he probably hadn't slept since that night, "Do you need me to do anything?" Lucky nodded, "Actually there is… I need a break to process everything and plan my next move, so I was hoping Cameron could stay with you for a few days. Audrey's to distraught and I wouldn't want her to have to deal with anymore stress, Bobbie's busy with work and besides at least at your house Cam would have Michael and Morgan to play with" Carly nodded, "Of course he can stay with us" Lucky smiled slightly, "Thanks there's a bag in my car so you can just get it before you leave" Carly nodded as they headed in to take their seats.

Jason carried a sleeping Cameron in with Carly behind him, "You can put him in Morgan's room on the lower bunk" Jason nodded as he headed upstairs, poor kid had to deal with so much stuff that was way over his head. Morgan and Michael came in through the back door upon seeing their mother's car in the driveway, "Hi mom" Carly smiled, "Hi boys, umm, Cameron is going to be staying with us for a few days so I put him in Morgan's room" Morgan got all excited wanting to play, "Oh, sweetie he's sleeping right now he had a rough day, but once he gets up you guys can play" Morgan nodded as he ran off to play something else as Michael went upstairs to finish his homework. Carly sighed as she leaned back to rest her eyes.

Jason smiled as he came up behind her and placed feather light kisses on her neck, "Have I told you just how beautiful you are?" Carly laughed softly, "I never tire of hearing it" Jason moved up behind her ear as his breath drove her crazy, "Jase…" she let out in a whisper. Jason smiled at the effect he was having on her as her began kissing her lips savoring the taste of her tongue and the softness of her lips, "MOMMY!! MOMMY!!" Carly and Jason quickly broke apart as they ran up the stairs to the small boy upstairs.

Carly immediately pulled Cameron into her arms as she soothed his cries, "Shh… its okay Cam we're here" Cam pulled back slightly, "I want my mommy" he said in a broken voice that broke Carly's heart, "I know sweetie, but you know what your mommy is up in heaven right now watching over you and she loves you so much" Cameron's tears poured, "But I want her here with me… no in heaven" Carly's own tears began to flow, Jason gently turned Cameron's head to look at him "I know… but she can't come home. But you know what… you have me, Carly, your daddy, great grandma, aunt Bobbie, aunt Lulu, Uncle Nikolas and so many more people that love you and are here for you. You don't have to be scared or alone" Cameron nodded as he sniffled his tears away.

Carly smiled, "I think Morgan is down the hall in the game room, do you want to go play with him?" Cameron nodded as he hopped off her lap in search of Morgan. Carly wiped her own tears away as Jason wrapped his arms around her, "He'll be okay… it will just take some time" Carly shook her head, "The pain may subside as he gets older but there will always be a hole in his heart and his life where his mother is supposed to be" Jason just held her as she grieved for the little boy.


	13. Busy Day

Sam was on her way to Kelly's when she walked by a man passed out on a bench. She stopped suddenly and turned when she recognized the man, "Lucky?" She carefully shook him, "Huh? What?" She stepped back startled, "Are you drunk?" Lucky rose off the bench, "What do you care?" Sam's eyes softened, "Lucky, I understand. You've lose the love of your life, and if that wasn't bad enough you lost your child. Its going to be hard" Lucky shrugged, "I'm handling it" Sam nodded, "Okay… but what about Cameron? Huh? He just lost his mother he needs his father and what about Maxie's baby its going to need its father too" Lucky kept his gaze on the water as Sam got closer, "Look I don't know you that well other than you're my cousin's brother, but I would hate for your children to grow up without their father like my child will have to" Sam could tell her wouldn't look at her so she squeezed his arm and walked away.

Maxie smiled as she looked at the ultrasound of her daughter, "Must be someone really special in the photo" Maxie's eyes shot up to see Johnny Zacchara. She smiled as she showed him the picture, "It's a girl" Johnny smile as he sat at her table, "Congratulations" Maxie nodded, "SO… why are you still here? I thought you were getting as far away from your father as possible?" Johnny smiled, "I changed my mind, and my father's going to find me no matter where I am. Mide as well stay where the beautiful girl is" Maxie's face blushed as she tore her eyes from him.

"Maxie?" she looked up to see Carly, "Carly, hi" Johnny took his cues from the older blonde shooting him daggers with her eyes, "I'm gonna go… see you later Maxie" Carly took Johnny's vacated seat, "Why were you talking to Johnny Zacchara?" Maxie sighed, "He approached me!" Carly shook her head, "Be careful okay, you're a mother which means ever decision you make will affect your child" Maxie gave her a looked, "You're kids' fathers are Sonny and Jason" Carly nodded, "True and look how their lives are, Michael's been kidnapped twice, Morgan once, they're father is in the news every week…" Maxie interrupted her, "I get it don't worry I don't plan on getting involved with Johnny Zacchara, my daughter's father is a cop, I don't think being involved with a mobster would be such a great idea" Carly nodded, "You're right learn from my mistakes"

Jason entered Kelly's finding the person he was looking for immediately, "Carly, we need to get going" Carly nodded as he helped her up. Carly stopped and smiled at Maxie, "Of course the heart wants what the heart wants, reasoning and common sense be damned" Maxie smiled as she watched them leave.

Carly sat in Dr. Lee's office awaiting her orders for the next few months with a patient Jason, "Carly, first let me say that with your medical history it is a miracle that your baby is still thriving, I have seen women with less risks and less stresses miscarry" Carly smiled as she rubbed her belly, "what can I say he's strong like his daddy" Jason shook his head, "He's strong like his mother, looked at Michael and Morgan" They quickly focused back on Dr. Lee once again.

"As I was saying it's a miracle that you and your baby are this healthy. But now is the time to be serious. You're two successful pregnancies resulted in premature births. So from here on out you need to rest. If you're tired… nap, dizzy… sit down. You need to make sure you're well hydrated and nourished, if you get hungry… eat; and if anything seems wrong, if you're in any pain or if he just hasn't moved in a while, you call me. I would like to see you once a week and don't be shocked if I put you on bed rest… I would also like to schedule a cesarean, I think it would be best for you and the baby's health." Carly nodded, "Don't worry Dr Lee. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he is born safe and healthy"

Carly gently rocked Cameron to sleep, even though he had spent all day playing he still had a hard time falling asleep, always asking for his mother and breaking Carly's heart. Jason watched from the doorway as Carly hummed to the youngster in he nursery since that was the only rocking chair they had. Jason couldn't help but imagine her rocking their son to sleep, it was an image he had always dreamt about but never thought it would come true. Carly smiled sweetly at him as he removed a sleeping Cameron from her arms and put him to bed.

Carly met him in the hallway, Jason wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her against his body. They stood there for a while before they heard a knock on the door. Jason had Carly hang back on the steps as he cautiously opened the door to reveal Lucky. Carly came down the stairs to greet her cousin, pulling him into a hug she asked, "Hey how are you doing?" Lucky pulled back, "Fine… I guess… I wasn't doing to good but someone finally talked some sense into me and I realized that I want to be a better father than my father was to me" Carly smiled, "That's good… Cameron needs you more than ever" Lucky nodded, "I know… is he sleeping?" Carly nodded, "Do you mind if I go sit with him… I just want to see him" Carly nodded, "Sure it's the first door on the right" Lucky nodded as he headed up the stairs.

Jason watched as he disappeared, "Do you think its okay to let him take Cameron?" Carly smiled, "He's just sitting with him tonight… we'll give him a couple more days and then see if he's ready" Jason nodded. Lucky came back down, "He looks so peaceful" Carly nodded, "Yeah I think he's starting to get better, its at night when he's getting ready for bed that's the hardest, that's when he asks for her the most" Lucky sighed as he sat on the couch, "I don't' know if I can do this on my own. Elizabeth was such a natural she always seemed to know what he needed when he needed it" Carly smiled, "You'll learn, and you will have all of us to help you" Lucky nodded, "Do you mind if he stays here a little longer" Carly nodded, "Of course… don't push yourself. If you take him too soon, you're only going to hurt Cam in the end." Lucky nodded, "Thanks. I'm going to get going. Is it okay if I come by tomorrow?" Carly nodded. Lucky smiled and hugged her once more before leaving.

Carly sighed as she rested her head on Jason's shoulder, "I'm tired… let's go to bed" Jason smiled, "Now that sounds like a GREAT idea!" Carly laughed as they headed upstairs to their bedroom.


	14. Names

Lucky smiled when he spotted Sam enter Kelly's, "Hey thanks for meeting me"

Sam smiled as she took the seat opposite him, "No problem, although I was kind of shocked to hear from you"

Lucky nodded, "I know, I just wanted to thank you for talking some sense into me. I just got out of rehab for a drug addiction, the last thing I need is to lose myself in alcohol, besides it's like you said I have two children to think about… so again thank you"

Sam smiled as she rubbed her stomach, "It's no problem"

Their conversation died as they ordered and enjoyed their meal. Lucky watched the petite beauty and couldn't believe how he had never noticed how beautiful she was. Sam noticed him staring, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Lucky smiled and laughed as he blushed from getting caught, "Umm… how's the baby?"

Sam's face lit up, "He's wonderful! I never thought I could get pregnant and now I'm carrying this miracle"

Lucky smiled at her obvious love for her son, "Do you have a name picked out yet?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah… Alexander Lansing McCall. How about you? Have Maxie and you decided on a name yet?"

Lucky nodded, "We're naming her Lauren Mackenzie Jones- Spencer"

Sam smiled as they fell silent again, "Hey I'm taking Cam to the park tomorrow… would you like to join us?" Sam smiled sweetly, "I would love to"

Maxie loved shopping that was a well known fact to anyone who met the blonde, but she never felt the pure joy that shopping brought until she began shopping for her daughter. Maxie felt a totally different high when she looked at all the gorgeous baby clothes and furniture. She was planning on staying at Mac's and turning Robin's old room into the baby's room. Mac was still upset that his baby was pregnant and threatened Lucky's life on a daily basis but Maxie didn't care she loved her baby and she wanted her more than anything she's ever wanted. She was getting ready to check out when she heard a voice from behind, "Just add it to my bill"

Maxie didn't need to whip around when she heard his voice; she smiled slightly to herself before turning around. "Excuse me Mr. Zacchara but I don't need you to add it to your bill"

Johnny smiled he loved seeing this woman and watching her belly get bigger, "I'm sorry I was just helping out a friend, think of it as a gift to the baby"

Maxie smiled, "Are you stalking me?"

Johnny shook his head, "Fate works in mysterious ways"

Maxie looked at him suspiciously. Johnny quickly changed the subject, "Will you have lunch with me?"

Maxie knew that was a bad idea, "Johnny you're hot! Don't get me wrong if I wasn't pregnant I would be all over you, but I am pregnant and my baby's father is a cop and it would not be a good idea for us to get involved"

Johnny laughed, "Maxie its lunch I'm not asking you to marry me, heck we can even go Dutch"

Maxie smiled, "I guess then lunch wouldn't hurt, I am starving, but you're buying none of this Dutch crap!" Johnny laughed as he grabbed her bags and led her out of the store.

Carly sighed as she plopped down on the couch; she placed her head on the back of the couch and rested her eyes. From the outside no one would know that there were three screaming boys upstairs that Carly was purposely ignoring, they would think she was just a mother-to-be resting. This is exactly what Jason thought until he opened the front door and heard all the yells and laughs. Jason laughed as she sat next to her, "What's going on up there?"

Carly smiled "who knows… Jase, I'm not sure I can handle this"

Jason looked into her eyes and realized she was truly concerned, "Why what's wrong?"

Carly's eyes welled up with tears as she broke down, "I've had Michael, Morgan and Cam for a week and I am ready to lose my mind! How am I going to be able to handle three boys for the rest of my life?!"

Jason laughed, "You'll be fine"

He wrapped his arms around her as she rested on his chest, "Its just harder then I thought. They yell, they laugh, they scream, they fight, they tattle… it's so exhausting!"

Jason laughed, "No one said it was going to be easy, but we'll handle it"

Carly smiled as she closed her eyes, she had been feeling so tired recently, "How are you feeling?"

Carly sighed; "There's been so much excitement this past month, I guess it's all catching up to me now" Jason nodded as he softly stroked her hair lulling her to sleep. Jason carried her upstairs to their bedroom before going to see the boys. He had convinced them that Carly needed an afternoon of rest and not worrying about the boys so they went with Leticia to dinner and a movie while Jason prepared a romantic evening for Carly and himself.

When Carly awoke she was startled to not hear anything. Not a yell, a laugh, or even a cry. She quickly jumped out of bed and raced down the hall. Finding both Michael and Morgan's rooms empty she flew down the stairs but stopped at the landing when she saw all the candles and flowers lining the living room. Jason appeared from the doorway with a huge smile on his face. Carly smiled as he pulled her into his arms, "What is all this Jase? Where are the boys?"

"I sent them out with Leticia I figured you could use an evening without being 'mom' and focus on you"

Carly smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "You always know what I need"

Jason just smiled back, "It's more selfish than that… I wanted you all to myself for a little while… it won't be long before we're going to be doting on our son day and night"

Carly laughed as Jason placed his hand on her stomach and the baby kicked, "You know Jase while we eat we should go over names for our son… he will be here very soon after all"

Carly ate her pasta fast and leaned back rubbing her belly, "So I was thinking… I would really like to stick with the 'M' names and I heard a name the other day that I thought would be perfect… Mason. It's Jason but with an M" she laughed.

Jason thought about it, "Mason? I think I like it"

Carly smiled in victory as she talked to the baby, "Hear that you are now Mason… oh wait we need a middle name"

Jason laughed as he suggested, "Jake?"

Carly looked up at him peculiarly, "Jake? As in Jake's?"

Jason nodded, "It is after all the place we met"

Carly laughed, "Mason Jake Morgan… it doesn't flow real nice but it means something… I like it"

Jason rose from his seat and kneeled down next to Carly, "There's something I thing you lost that needs to be returned"

Confused Carly watched as Jason pulled a ring box from his pocket. She laughed as he opened the box to reveal the same ring the robbers had taken from her, only bigger. Jason slipped the ring back on her finger as he kissed her passionately. He then lifted her out of her seat and carried her upstairs to make love to her before the boys came storming back in.


	15. Emma Robin Drake

Carly waddled down the stairs with Cameron in one arm and his bag in the other. Today was the day that Lucky would be taking him home. The boys were disappointed but Carly and Jason had told them that Cameron couldn't live with them forever; he had his own daddy to live with and besides the new baby would be coming in a month and a half. Lucky smiled as he took his son from his cousin, "Thank you so much for taking care of him while I got my act together. You have no idea how much this meant to me"

Carly smiled as she ruffled Cam's hair, "Its no problem"

Lucky turned and left while Carly plopped down on the couch Jason smiled as he sat next to her, "Shh… do you hear that?"

Jason stopped and listened, "What?"

Carly smiled, "Silence"

Jason laughed as he leaned in to kiss her only be interrupted by her phone. Carly quickly looked at it and answered, "Hello? Okay I'll be right there"

Jason looked at her concerned, "Everything okay?"

Carly shook her head, "That was Patrick… its Robin"

Jason quickly jumped up and helped Carly up as they left for the hospital. Carly ran right to Patrick, "Hey! What's going on?"

Patrick had tears in his eyes, "She's dying… her heart rate has been steadily declining for the past twenty-four hours. They have to take the baby now or she too will die"

Carly pulled him into her arms as he cried. Patrick didn't know who to turn to his father was gone, he had no other family, he had a couple hospital friends but they were no use, Mac, Georgie, and Maxie were Robin's family. So all he had was Carly.

Carly pulled back and cupped his face between her hands, "You will get through this. You will hold and love that little girl and you will raise her knowing it's what Robin would have wanted"

Patrick nodded as Jason watched. He was glad Patrick had Carly in his corner and he was even glad Carly had Patrick. Now that he was her involved with her she was going to need another friend around… even if it was another man.

Carly and Jason sat with Patrick, Mac, Georgie, Maxie, Anna, and Robert as Dr. Lee performed a c-section to remove Robin's daughter.

Dr. Lee appeared in the doorway with a big smile on her face, "The c-section was successful you have a beautiful little girl. She's strong and healthy we're just keeping her in an incubator to make sure her lungs are developed enough, but she should be fine… you can see her when you're ready"

"You should go first she is your daughter after all" suggested Anna.

Patrick nodded as he stood up, "Carly can you come with me please?" Carly nodded as she followed him down the hall. As soon as they entered the NICU Carly gasped, "She's beautiful!"

Patrick approached her cautiously, "She is isn't she? She looks like Robin"

Carly nudged him, "Why don't you touch and her and talk to her… let her know that everything is going to be okay"

Patrick nodded as he reached his hand into the incubator and softly stroked his daughter's hand, "Hey sweetie... it's your daddy. I know you're probably scared and you're wondering where your mom is but I promise you I will be the best dad you could ever ask for I may not be able to replace her but I sure as hell will make sure you are loved and cared for"

Carly felt the tears run down her cheeks as she watched Patrick with his daughter, "You are a natural"

Patrick smiled at her, "She makes it easy"

Carly nodded, "Did you guys have a name in mind?"

Patrick thought about it, "Robin liked Emma a lot so we could name her Emma… and I would like for her to be named after her mom as well… Emma Robin?"

Carly nodded, "I like it… hello Emma Robin Drake… welcome to the world. I'm your aunt Carly"

Patrick chuckled as Carly dubbed herself Emma's aunt. Given Robin and Carly's past you would never have imagined Carly being there for the birth of Robin's daughter and naming herself Emma's aunt. Patrick looked at the clock, "Well I better let the rest of the family come see her before we have to pull the plug"

Carly nodded as they left to allow the rest of the family to bond with Emma. Carly laughed to herself. Patrick looked at her curiously, "What?"

"I was just thinking… you are like the biggest womanizer I know"

Patrick smiled to himself, "Yeah so?"

Carly laughed, "And now you have a daughter that will attract every man within a 20 foot radius"

Patrick stopped dead in his tracks, "Oh God! What am I going to do?"

Carly laughed, "Don't worry you'll have mine and Jason's help fending them off. Besides you're daughter is going to end up marrying my son anyways"

Patrick laughed, "We'll see… friends first"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

While everyone went to meet Emma Carly rested her head on Jason's shoulder, "You want to go say good-bye to Robin?"

Jason shook his head, "No I went while you were with the baby… why don't we just go home?"

Carly nodded, "Let me just make sure Patrick won't need me anymore for today"

Carly got the okay and her and Jason went home. Carly sat at her vanity applying cocoa butter to her stomach and lotion to her legs as Jason got into bed, "Jase… I feel so bad for Patrick and Emma. It breaks my heart"

Jason nodded, "He has a lot of help though"

Carly nodded, "I love you"

Jason smiled and kissed her gently, "I love you too"


	16. Preeclampsia

Carly startled awake with a sharp pain in her side. Figuring it was just the baby kicking she laid back down and went to sleep. Jason woke before Carly, he quickly dressed, kissed her good-bye, and headed to work so he could spend the rest of the afternoon with Carly and the boys.

Carly woke a few hours later feeling much more rested. She took her time getting dressed before heading downstairs. Carly gasped as she squeezed the stairway handle tightly as another sharp pain shot through her side, "Hey Mason, you be nice to your mommy and stop kicking me so hard" Carly shook it off and went into the kitchen for a snack.

Michael and Morgan came bounding into the kitchen with bright smiles on their faces, "Good morning mom! Can we go down to the lake today?"

"If Leticia can take you I'm not feeling so well today and don't think I should walk all the way down there" Carly replied.

"Leticia has the morning off mom"

Carly smacked her head playfully as she imitated their favorite cartoon, "D'oh! I forgot! Well why don't we just swim in the pool until Leticia or Jason comes back"

The boys agreed, not caring as long as they got to swim. As the boys splashed and laughed, Carly rested on the chaise lounge. Looking at her watch she realized Jason would be coming home soon and she should have lunch ready.

"Come on boys we should go get ready for lunch"

Carly still wasn't feeling well, but she figured food would help. Michael and Morgan quickly dried off as Carly slowly rose up, "Ahh!"

She fell back on the chaise in as another pain ripped through her abdomen, "Mom are you okay?"

Carly nodded not wanting to scare the boys, "Yeah I just got up too quick"

Carly got back up and started walking towards the house when she felt a warm liquid run down her thigh to her horror it was blood. Michael rushed to her side, "Mom!"

Carly felt the world spin as she lost consciousness. Michael caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground as he began screaming for help. Morgan began crying as he feared for his mother's life.

Jason entered the house excited to spend the day with his family when he heard Michael screaming. He raced to him and to his horror found a crying Morgan, a terrified Michael, and an unconscious, bleeding Carly. Wasting no time Jason scooped her up and ran her to the car while Max followed with the boys, knowing they wouldn't be able to sit around the house while their mom was in trouble.

Jason ran into the hospital emergency room screaming for help, much like Michael had been just moments ago. Epiphany and the on call doctor raced over to them as another nurse brought a gurney. As Jason gently placed her on the gurney he answered the questions they threw at him.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"About fifteen minutes"

"How far along is she?"

"Eight months"

"Any previous medical conditions we should know about?"

"She's gone into premature labor twice, she hemorrhaged with her first son, miscarried once, and has high blood pressure"

"Okay thanks, call Dr. Meadows tell her we have Carly Corinthos down here and we need her STAT."

The medical personnel wheeled her into the exam room and slammed the door behind them as Jason watched through the glass window, suddenly feeling a sense of déjà vu. Finding Carly unconscious on the floor, watching them wheel her and her unborn son away as he watched helplessly. It was Michael all over again.

A half hour passed as Jason paced the emergency room hating not knowing what was going on. Max was busy trying to keep the boys preoccupied while they waited for Sonny. Jason felt bad because he should be comforting them and telling them everything was going to be okay but he couldn't focus on anything other than Carly and their son. Bobbie was on her way as well as the Quartermaines, but Jason didn't care as far as he was concerned no one could be here and he'd be fine he just wanted to hear anything about Carly.

Another half hour passed and the emergency room waiting room was packed with people concerned for Carly, even Patrick who should have been home with his newborn baby but he knew she was in good hands with her grandparents.

Dr. Meadows finally emerged to a room full of eager and hopeful family member, "How is she?" Jason asked impatiently.

"We were able to stabilize her but I'm afraid we're going to have to take the baby if she has any chance of making it"

Jason shook his head confused, "What's wrong with her?"

"She' s suffering from Pre-eclampsia a disease where hypertension arises in pregnancies after 20 weeks of gestation but sometimes is not noticeable until she's 32 weeks along, I'm surprised she's gone this long without any symptoms or complications. We're lucky she and the baby are still thriving. He's only 36 weeks but I'm confident he'll be fine. He strong and healthy and his lungs should be fully developed by now. We'll just need you to sign giving your permission since she's unconscious."

Jason nodded as he signed the papers, "Can I see her before you take her?"

Dr. Meadows nodded, "We need to prep the Operating Room anyways"

Jason entered the exam room slowly as he stared at Carly's unconscious form. He looked over to the monitors she was hooked up to and noticed that she and the baby both had strong heartbeats. He carefully grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Hey Carly, I don't know if you can hear what's going on around you but the doctors have decided its best that they take Mason now. He should be strong enough to survive and the doctors are hopeful for both of you. What I need from you though is to wake up. You missed Michael's birth and the first 3 months of his life, you missed the first month of Morgan's life, I don't want you missing a moment of our son's life. You said it yourself; you want to be there from the very first minute he takes his first breath and every minute after. So please Carly don't miss your son's first breath again… please wake up."

Jason shook his head in defeat as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead when he felt the light touch of her eyelashes. Jason pulled back and stared into his best friend's beautiful blue eyes. He could tell she was scared as her hand flew to her stomach to make sure she was still carrying their son.

"Jase, what happened? Why am I in the hospital… is the baby okay?"

Jason nodded as he grabbed her hand, "I need you to stay calm okay?"

Carly nodded as he continued, "You are suffering from Pre-eclampsia, it's a disease that happens in pregnant women, you are lucky it hasn't flared up until now. Mason is fine but Dr. Meadows wants to take him now to prevent any further complications. She says he is far enough along that he should be fine, she has high hopes for both of you"

Carly's eyes filled with tears, "How are Michael and Morgan? They must be so scared?"

Jason nodded, "They're okay, a little shaken up, but they're fine."

"When are they taking him?"

Jason looked at the clock, "They're prepping the OR right now, so anytime now."

Carly nodded, "And Dr. Meadows is hopeful, she says it's safe to take him now?"

Jason smiled, "Yes taking him now is the best way to make sure you and him stay safe and healthy"

Carly nodded, "Okay then, I guess we will be welcoming our son in a few minutes"

Jason smiled as he kissed her lips, "I love you"

Carly smiled, "I love you too"

Dr. Meadows entered the room, "Okay we're ready… are you?"

Carly nodded, "Yeah I can't wait to see my son"

Dr. Meadows smiled as she handed Jason a pair of scrubs, "I see no reason why you can't be there to see your son's birth as well"

Jason smiled as he quickly pulled them over his clothes and followed the orderlies as they wheeled Carly to the OR to remove their son.


	17. Mason Jake Morgan

Maxie entered her father's house to hear the sounds of a baby's cries. Smiling she breezed into the living room and grabbed Emma from Mac gently rocking her back and forth as she shushed her. Mac and Anna watched in amazement as Maxie got the infant to settle into slumber.

"Wow… maternal instincts kicking in?" Anna joked

Maxie smiled as she placed Emma in her bassinet, "I guess you could say that. It's nice to know I won't be completely lost when I become a mother. So anyways, why are you two on babysitting duty? Where's Patrick?"

"I don't know something about Carly being in labor or something"

Maxie popped her head up quickly, "Carly's in labor but Mason isn't due for another month"

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just relaying what Patrick told me"

Maxie quickly grabbed her purse, "I've gotta go"

Mac gently grabbed her arm, "Why do you need to go? Jason is a hit man and Carly is a mob moll. What would you need to be there for the birth of their son?"

Maxie rolled her eyes, "Because Carly has been very supportive and helpful throughout my whole pregnancy. With mom gone and Robin dead, Carly is the closet thing to a mother figure I have. And, Carly is Lucky's cousin which makes her part of my baby's family; and I want my baby to know all of her family"

Mac nodded in understanding as he let Maxie run out of the house.

Carly smiled up at Jason happy as they began her caesarean. She was numbed from the waist down so she was able to be awake for her son's birth. Both had agreed not to have a mirror so they could see. They didn't need to see all the gross stuff they just wanted to meet their son. Before they could blink Dr. Lee had Mason removed and crying his little lungs out. Carly felt the hot tears running down her face as the nurses cleared his airways and took all his stats. Jason too felt tears as his son was prepped to meet his parents.

The nurse placed Mason on Carly's chest as Carly stared at him with adoration. She had never gotten to experience this with Michael or Morgan and it was amazing. She softly kissed his head and watched as Jason did the same before kissing her, "He's beautiful Carly"

Carly nodded as she stared adoringly at her son. Just then the nurse came and picked him up. Feeling the coldness quickly sink in where her son's warm body had been caused Carly panic, "Wait where are you taking him?"

The nurse smiled, "He is healthy and perfect, but he is a month premature and we need to go get him thoroughly examined and be placed in an incubator for a few hours to make sure he will be fine. There's no reason to be concerned. You can come see him as soon as Dr. Lee gives you the go-ahead."

Carly nodded as she watched them take Mason away. Jason quickly got her to look at him, "Don't worry he will be fine"

Carly nodded tearfully, "I know but I missed the first few hours of Morgan and Michael's life, I didn't want to him any of Mason's" Jason nodded understandingly.

Carly was moved to her own room and made comfortable. Carly looked around the room anxiously, "Where is he? He should be done by now"

Jason smiled, "Don't worry they will let us know when he's ready. Why don't we let some people in to see you? They were all really worried."

Carly nodded, "Michael, Morgan, and my mom first"

Jason nodded and he went to retrieve her guests. Moments later Morgan came bounding into the room with Michael close behind as Jason and Bobbie trailed back."

"Hi mom! Where's Mason?" Morgan questioned.

Carly smiled as she kissed his forehead, "He's getting examined since he was a little too early, but he'll be back soon" Carly noticed Michael standing off to the side unsure of her.

"Michael's what's wrong? Get over here and give me a hug"

Michael approached her cautiously, "Are you hurt? I don't want to hurt you"

Carly smiled lovingly, "I'm fine sweetie I'm just tired. I'm sorry I scared you"

Michael shrugged, "Morgan was more scared than me"

Jason and Bobbie chuckled as Michael acted tough. Bobbie approached her daughter, "Hi sweetie, how are you? Is he beautiful?"

Carly nodded, "He's gorgeous, and I can't wait for you to meet him"

Just then the nurse wheeled him in, "I hear he has some very excited guest that can't wait to meet him"

Carly smiled as Bobbie looked to her, "Go ahead momma" Bobbie jumped at the chance to hold her third grandson, "Oh my God! He looks just like Jason."

Morgan looked on curiously at the blue bundle in his grandma's arms, "He's not very cute; and how can you say he looks like Jason? He's all wrinkled and red."

Carly laughed, "He's very cute! It just takes a few days for him to look normal"

Jason gently placed his hand on Morgan's shoulder, "You looked the same when you were born"

Morgan looked up at Jason in horror, "Eww!!"

Everyone laughed as Bobbie handed Mason to Carly. Carly looked to Michael, "Do you want to hold him?"

Michael shook his head as Carly handed him to Jason, "I guess we should let everyone else in" Jason agreed as Bobbie went to retrieve the rest of the waiting room. Soon people were filing in.

Maxie immediately rushed to Carly's side as Patrick and Lucky congratulated Jason. Max, Milo, and Sonny stood just inside the doorway watching as Michael and Morgan began talking to them about their new brother.

"How are you Carly? How is Mason? Did it hurt?" Maxie quickly questioned.

Carly laughed, "I'm fine, he's fine, and I was numbed"

Maxie smiled as she approached Jason, "Do you mind?"

Jason shook his head as he handed Mason over to her. Patrick then went to Carly to ask her how she was and if there was anything he could do for her while Sonny went to Jason to congratulate him. Max, Milo, and Sonny each took turns holding Mason after Maxie while Patrick left to get Emma and Lucky left for the station.

Sonny took the boys home with Max and Milo and then Maxie and Bobbie finally left. Jason climbed into bed with Carly as she stared down lovingly at her son, "I can't believe after ten years he's finally here. He's just as I pictured him. My mom wasn't lying, he does look just like you. He's perfect!"

Jason agreed as he turned her chin to look into his eyes, "I love you, thank you for giving me everything I've ever wanted"

Carly smiled and kissed him again, "It was easy since it was everything I wanted."


End file.
